


【和卡】失格

by mingziluanqude



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingziluanqude/pseuds/mingziluanqude
Summary: 囚禁，道具和强迫。和黑化，卡有病，脱离原著八百里的ooc。真的非常内疚，完全为了自己爽而写，结果对角色和cp都做了非常恶心的事情。引以为戒，以后绝不这样搞了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

“著名歌手，音乐人，【第七班】队长畑鹿惊失联已达72小时，由于本人行事低调，至今未公开相貌，取证工作较为艰难，目前警方仍在进一步调查中……”

“大和队长？”

大和出神地盯着手机，听闻呼唤他抬起头，才意识到队员们已经排练完了，正等待他作出点评。

“好……”他张了张嘴，却发不出声音。

身为当红组合【暗部】的队长，大和深知团队的成功绝非偶然，多年来他们靠自身的努力一步步走到今天，取得的成绩都离不开他们组合的硬实力，更离不开经营这一切的前任队长。

可现在那个带领他们的人却失踪了……

得知新闻后的暗部成员一样的心事重重，这三天的焦灼令整个团队气氛颓靡，心里满是对曾经前辈的担忧。

“队长，你说鹿惊他……”

大和勉强挤出一个笑容，安慰道：“别太担心，那可是卡卡西前辈啊。”

他起身拍拍腿：“大家精神不好，今天的练习就到这里吧。”

散场时队员们都没怎么大声说话，有三三两两的人窃窃私语，沉闷的乌云压在每个人心上。

“一起吃饭吗？”同届队友如往常一样向他约饭，大和摇摇头，自鹿惊失踪以来他已连续三次拒绝了这项团体习惯。

“看来队长也很担心前辈啊……最近有事要忙吗？”

“嗯。”大和收拾工具的手没有丝毫停滞，“还得回家照看狗。”

那名暗部成员有些惊奇：“队长新养了狗？那要多上点心了，刚到新家，狗狗会不适应吧。”

“的确……估计‘他’也快到极限了。”

大和低着头，回答有些漫不经心。

-

-

上楼前，去餐馆买了饭菜。队友说新来的狗需要好好照顾，想想这几天自己对他确实是亏待了。

大和旋开铁门后，再伸出手指解开里门。屋内漆黑一片，遮光窗帘严实地盖住窗户，背后又用木条钉死，一丝光也透不进来。久不透风的浑浊空气中带着一缕极淡的麝味，是情潮的味道。

大和打开灯，并不担心突如其来的光线会伤到暗处的犬。

“开饭了哦，前辈。”

他走向墙角，拉开帘子，帘后被拴着的“狗”彻底暴露在亮光下——

那是一个银发男人，全身不着寸缕，双手被保护性的胶制手套牢牢束缚在一起，铐在手腕上的链子一直连到天花板，以致于男人不得不保持手臂高吊，身体半跪的姿势对着大和。大腿被摆成张开的模样，下腹粘腻一片，而在身后看不见的地方传来可疑震音，混杂着微弱的水声。

大和蹲到与男人齐平的高度，单手托起他的下颚，左手绕到后脑解开口球的锁扣，接着又是连在胶铐上的铁链。男人脱力地瘫倒在地，他的眼睛依旧被黑布蒙着，长时间保持撑开的嘴几乎没有力气发声，舌头搅着唾液含糊不清地动。

大和于是贴心地俯低了身询问：“您说什么，卡卡西前辈？”

这个男人，赫然是新闻里失踪了三天的艺人畑鹿惊。

“哈……拿出来、呃嗯……天藏……”

道具折磨下的男人极度虚弱，膝盖红肿一片，跪也跪不成样。大和便不多计较，手探到腿间，扯着线把后穴里快没电的跳蛋拽出来，这一扯仿佛开闸般，堵在深处的爱液争先恐后地流出。

卡卡西已然没有反抗的力气，任凭大和像对待布娃娃一样摆弄他，扶起身帮他擦拭。他靠坐在大和怀里，双手被缚目不能视，全靠着身后那个人给他喂饭喂水。

大和再次把勺子送到他唇边时，卡卡西挣扎着偏过脸。

“可以了……”

“您想要什么，直说就好。”大和十分听话地把碗放在一边。

卡卡西斟酌了一会，缓缓开口。

“天藏……”

开头就叫错了称呼。

“……让我走吧。”

第二个错误。

大和的脸一瞬间沉了下去。

被蒙住眼睛的卡卡西当然看不见大和脸上的表情。一向聪慧的他直到现在也没搞清事态缘由，他的印象甚至还停留在几天前和七班学生的练习，那时手机里刚刚接到大和的邀请短信……【暗部】在他的带领下发扬光大，现任队长大和也是他一手教育出的可靠后辈。正是【暗部】的成功和对后辈的信任让他把组合放心交给了大和，自己加入第七班培养乐坛下一代的新生血液。

可他完全不明白自己为什么被关在这里，大和又怎么会对他做出那些事……他现在算是被绑架了？被自己原组合的队友绑架？真可笑，卡卡西在黑布下闭上眼。他关在这多久了，两天？三天？还是更长？这段时间里大和一直用道具开发他的身体，栓狗一样把他关在这儿放置，他到底想干什么？

“够了吧天藏……快放开我！”他在黑暗中不安地扭动身体，试图离背后那人远一些。

“是前辈把我带到暗部的，现在又想一走了之吗？”

大和声音淡淡的，听不出喜怒。卡卡西却从中嗅到一丝危险的气息。

“很不负责啊卡卡西前辈。”

话音未落手指便捅进了后穴，混着湿漉漉的肠液不断搅动。动作谈不上粗暴，卡卡西却从后背泛起一股森冷的寒意。他虽然在银幕前是一副淡然的导师模样，甚至敢端着黄书招摇过市，本人对情色的了解却少之又少。可这几天的调教像打开了身体的开关一样，只是手指伸进去，略微调整角度找准腺体，就足够让他扭腰颤抖，身体内部自动流出爱液。

冷意不一会儿便转成柔媚的热度，散进四肢百骸，身体似乎变得不正常了。卡卡西咬住嘴唇，依然控制不住耻人的呻吟。他曾对小说的内容报以疑问，质疑男人间是否能够获得快感，现实却给予他无情的打击。

“哈……停下，不要了……”卡卡西尽力躲避体内的手指，徒然挣扎着，可这除了让他更紧密贴近手指的主人外毫无用处。大和感到卡卡西的脊背贴上他的胸膛，近的连胸腔的震颤都能感觉到，贴在他胸口，仿佛要再一次填补那颗空落的心。仿佛如当年前辈把他带出【根】一样。

是卡卡西前辈，正被他指奸的人是旗木卡卡西。大和想都不敢想象，有一天他疯狂崇拜的前辈，那个像月光一样耀眼的乐坛天才会以这种双腿打开，股间淌水的不堪姿态坐在自己怀里。他甚至只凭几根指头就能轻松掌控他的状态，卡卡西会在他怀里呻吟，会喊疼，会因为敏感点被照顾而展露出餍足的媚态。

卡卡西前辈被他据为己有了。

认识到这一点，占有欲便汹涌而来，长久的渴望在这一刻全然得到满足。他情难自已，低头蹭了蹭银色的发梢。

“呃啊！天藏……停下来！”

“您叫我什么？”句子像被咬碎了说出，那些渣滓从齿缝一点一点掉在卡卡西颈上，令他毛骨悚然。

指上的力气忽然加大，三根指头狠狠摁上腺体，大力的责罚激得卡卡西腰部剧烈弹起，又无力落回了男人的手中。他几乎不顾一切地叫出声。

“天……大和！停下，我叫你停下！”

卡卡西喘息着，胸腔起伏，疼痛和快感几乎把他逼上悬崖，身后就是万丈的深渊。

“您依然没有认清现状，前辈。”大和摇摇头，贴在他耳边说，很坚定，也很缓慢。卡卡西直觉这个人不再是他认知里那个唯唯诺诺的大和了。

手指抽出后穴，大和没有再继续动作。他放开卡卡西，似乎是在旁边的箱子里翻找什么，独留卡卡西茫然坐在原地。等到重新被抱起时，他感到眼前一亮，睫毛翕动，抬起手肘掩住刺目的白光。原来大和解开了他的眼罩和双手胶套。

“哈……”卡卡西以为大和良心发现打算放过他，正要以前辈的架子谈条件，下一秒就被对方手上的物体吓愣了神。

那是一根黑色的按摩棒，足有儿臂粗细，上面还分布着颗粒状的凸起。

开玩笑的吧，真的要把这个插进去吗……他深深吸气，后背冷汗涔涔。自己以前也没做过对不起天藏的事情，虽然有时候欺负得过分了一些，可明明那时候天藏也没有在意啊。

真的没有在意吗？

反省一下自身，卡卡西忽然没底气说出这句话了。

察觉到男人的恐惧，大和出声安慰：“别怕，您得学会享受。”

说着柱头已顶进湿软的后穴，卡卡西仰起头，痛呼出声。

“啊啊、好难受…啊！……快停下来！”

大和一条腿挤进他身下，强制垫高了腰部，身体被迫弯起来折起来搂在怀里，卡卡西于是惊恐看着那根粗长的按摩棒是如何进入自己身体的。

“大和！快住手……呃啊……不…请、请住手！”连敬语都逼出来了，大和低声鼓励他。

“学得很快，不愧是卡卡西前辈。”他亲了亲卡卡西的脸，看见那里难为情地红了一片，这份温存令怀中人软下身体，放松了长久的戒备。

“但学习任务还是要完成的。”

语气里毫不留情，在疼痛到达脑部神经前手上施力，一捅到底，按摩棒底部的疣状物抵上会阴。卡卡西忍不住失声尖叫，四肢却被按住动弹不得。

黑色的淫具全插进去了，肚子胀得很，小腹都被顶出了形状，动一动甚至能听到水声，他偏过头，不敢多看。

这次大和没有再强迫掰正他的脑袋，右手抓住按摩棒把手，一进一出地在后穴抽插，另一只手则强攥着卡卡西手腕，按到自己勃发多时的性器上。

那东西触手炙热，卡卡西像被烫到舌头的猫一样倏然缩回手，又再次被牵引着圈住大和的阴茎。大和带着他的手，像小说里写的那样上下撸动，溢出的前精糊满手心。

“呜……嗯嗯……”

釉白修长的手指握住自己深色的阴茎，对比明显，令他不由发出一声舒爽的叹息。

“好像回到了以前练习的时候，前辈就这样手把手教我动作。”

卡卡西不住呻吟，这时候提及往事除了让他更难堪外再无帮助，但大和怎么会这样简单就放过他。卡卡西已确信他在记仇了。

“后面还有，别着急。”说着大和打开了底部的开关。

屁股里那根东西忽然震动起来，连带着大和手部的抽插做起活塞运动。卡卡西仿佛全身过电一般，身体止不住地抽搐。他的背一下子绷直了，在高频震动下咿咿啊啊的呻吟，身后的顶弄逼得他泫然而泣。

淫具抵上腺体的瞬间，他眼前有白光一逝而过，随后重重跌回地面，毫无自理能力般瘫在他一手带大的后辈怀里，光凭后面达到了高潮。

“您做的很不错。”大和鼓励他，用的是卡卡西表扬后辈时相同的语气。

卡卡西想不明白，他现在就像被大和圈养的狗一样关在这里，对方却依旧固执地用“前辈”，“您”来称呼他，如同报复似的无时无刻不在强调他的处境。全身虚软，他猜想大和对他用了药。

也许他…是把大和欺负的太狠了。事到如今卡卡西不得不承认自己教育上的失职，在对方漫长的青春期中他总把这个便宜后辈当工具使唤，以至于对其身心造成了不可磨灭的伤害。

无论如何他必须从这里离开……卡卡西的视线飘向门口，那道电子锁只能靠大和的指纹才能开启，意味着他得哄好这个人，他现在只有静下心谈判，弄清事情原委，再好好道歉让大和带他出去。

卡卡西决定赌一把，赌大和还认他这个前辈。上天保佑他感情牌打成功吧。

“大和……”卡卡西思索着措辞，“这里面可能有些误会，我以前对你不好……”

“？，我没说过您对我不好啊。”大和有点懵，停下手上动作。

“……不，这是我的责任，我应该道歉。”卡卡西接着自己的话说，“身为前辈我总是欺负你，一定很不服气吧，那时候你明明还未成年。”

“诶？您说的我都没……”

“对，你没必要这样报复，你现在是暗部的队长了，不用再听从我的指示，而我也一直相信你的能力。”卡卡西循循善诱，甚至伸手想去摸摸大和的头发（摸不到），“作为唯一认可的后辈，从此我会好好补偿你的。”

“……让我走吧，大和。”

他在说什么？

他以为这样就撇清所有关系了？

他还想要离开暗部？

卡卡西根本没抓住重点，大和抓住手腕的力度陡增。

他确实什么都不明白。

“你想走？”

还没等卡卡西反应过来，屁股里的按摩棒被一把抽出，烫人的硬物直接捅进了括约肌。卡卡西惊呼出声，疼痛的本能驱使他向前爬，进了一半的阴茎居然从屁股里掉出来。他脱离大和的桎梏，手教并用向前逃离，心中警铃大作，全身细胞都叫嚣着离开那根凶器，离开那个男人，后面跟过来是会把他拖进地狱的人呐。

大和看着银白色的身体颤栗地向前挪动，狗狗一样，太可爱了，让他不自禁膝行上前，跟随颤抖的屁股，撬开柔软的蚌肉捅进最脆弱的地方。卡卡西越往前爬阴茎进得越深，最后整段性器都捅到了底，溢出的淫水打湿了彼此湿哒哒的耻毛，顺着大腿流到地上，在爬出的这一小段地板一路都是晶亮的黏液。

这是大和第一次进入卡卡西，刚进去他就泄了。

这具身体的感觉简直太好了，温暖湿润的肉穴讨好般吸吮着他的肉棒，每一次抽动都像在挽留，他不禁发出一声绵长的叹息。

天呀，拥有这样一副身体的卡卡西怎么能展示在舞台上，他知不知道他长了个多好的屁股，大和掐着趴在身下人的腰窝想，这具身体显然更适合别的什么用途。他伏在瓷白的脊背上不断耸动，那头耀眼的银发此刻耷拉着，男人半个脸都埋在手臂里承受身后的顶弄，细小的呜咽声不争气地从口中逃出。

“天藏……呜……”卡卡西被顶撞得失神，本来已经改口的名字又不自觉换了回来。大和将掌心覆盖在那人下巴上，离喉咙不过咫尺。

他贴着耳根，悄声低语：“是大和，叫我大和。”

卡卡西至少说对了一件事，那就是他再也不用听从这个人的安排了。从前他会跪拜在这份骄傲脚下，可现在一旦知晓了自己有能力得到他想要的，不再是那个只能看着前辈背影踌躇不前，受前辈驱遣压抑自己心意的迷弟。蛰伏多年的欲望奔突而出，连同从小到大不可告人的意图。大和忽然间福至心灵，可以的，原来他可以的！他头一次意识到自己完全有能力挑战权威，那份欲望其实很近，只要踏出一步就能轻松获取。而现在全然掌控在他手中因为他而丢盔弃甲的男人就是最好的证据。

他居然曾经对这个迷恋他半生的人言听计从，以前的他是多么傻逼啊。

他崇拜的男人现在正软绵绵瘫在他怀里，用和带他走出【根】那一天一模一样，但显然更温软的好听声线叫他，那个他在暗部迎来新生的名字：“大和……”

天藏这两个字代表了他过去所有的黑暗与不堪，而这些见不得光的东西在迎接他的那团银色中全部烟消云散了。

内心深处的阴暗彻底打开，大和的声音愈发地柔和，手掌挪到脖颈处不怀好意地摩挲，按在喉结上感受呜咽时声带的颤动。

“说起来，您已经不算暗部成员了呢。想呆下去不如汪一声听听吧。”

卡卡西不愿意了，脸颊埋在手臂里不住抽泣，色厉内荏地朝他控诉。

“你不能这样……呃……放我走，你得让我走。”

“停下！……呜…停下，不要了……”没能得到想要的回答，大和扶住他的腰，操干得更深了。

“啊嗯，强奸……混蛋，这是强奸！警察不会饶过你的！”

被操已经是板上钉钉的事实，卡卡西放弃谈判难得带上了脏话，气势凶狠却又不堪一击。这样的威胁或许能对以前那个怂货奏效，但现在大和知道他不过是笼中困兽的反击。

“哦，报警吗？可是外面没人认识您的脸。您瞧。”他的语气越发游刃有余，掐着卡卡西的下巴望向对面，在那里，一架泛着红光的摄像机记录下他们交媾的全过程。卡卡西慌乱想抬手挡住脸，却被牢牢抓住扣在地板上。

“看看您现在这副样子，出去说自己是鹿惊会有人相信吗。”

“这份影像流传出去，您会和鹿惊导师一样，成为另一个领域的老师也说不定。”

“闭嗯、闭嘴！”卡卡西羞愤得想捂上耳朵。背后这个陌生的男人，真的是他认识的大和吗？

大和狠狠一顶胯，把身下挣扎的男人操到失声，他扶正那颗左右摇动的脑袋，语气中满是威胁。

“给我好好看着镜头，前辈是拍过写真的吧。”

“不要……不……别拍，大和……把它关掉，不要拍……”卡卡西全身都颤抖起来，薄薄的脸皮红了一片，已经想象到录像里的自己是什么模样。

雌伏在自己亲自认可的后辈身下，敏感点被肆意玩弄，满脸历经性事的红潮。

何等淫乱。

“我不拍。”大和的下身依旧顶弄着，维持着稳定的频率，手指移到卡卡西渗着清液的阴茎，那里已射过多次，此时正处在不应期。他不断抚弄着柱身，直至它再次充血挺立，环着的拇指却堵上了前端。

“啊啊啊……我就要、放开！”

“汪一声，汪一声我就不拍，让您射出来。”他用最温柔的声音在耳边哄着，连带着抽插的动作也温柔起来，缓慢而有力，每每都准确地碾过腺体，漫长的酷刑几乎快把身下的人逼疯了。

“呜呜……大和……”

叫名字也没用，体内的顶撞未曾停歇，而前端后端都滴滴答答地漏水。卡卡西呜咽着，他的身后是令人恐惧的炙烫，身前是快要爆炸的性器，在这份无可逃离的性爱里，除了求饶他什么也做不到。那扇门离他太远了，而面前只有那架高清相机，冷冰冰地闪着红光。

诱逼仍在继续，猎物已然走进陷阱。

此刻的大和满怀信心，一次狗叫当然不算什么，换一次身体的解脱，很划算的交易。卡卡西在动摇，他看见那两片唇瓣不情不愿地动。大和当然不会天真到一次狗叫就能将身下的人牢牢拴住，这不过是将猎物引入圈套的第一步，打破尊严，引发连锁反应的，关键的第一步。

他的嘴角轻轻扬起，他知道他已胜券在握。

卡卡西嗫嚅着，声音小的几乎听不见。

“汪。”

-

-

“好好休息，明天我请个假陪你。”

身体被仔细清洗过，历经长时间高强的性事，男人不堪疲惫，在他身边沉沉睡去。大和坐于床沿，手指轻柔抚弄那头银发。可他的眼瞳却深得看不见底，潜藏的心思暗流涌动。

双方的博弈已经开始，大和知道这点折辱打不倒他，卡卡西仍在策划逃跑的事，那看向门锁的眼神，他也注意到了。

可他也不再是那个凡事忍让的大和。

为什么要离开暗部呢，他的手指不由自主地收紧。没有您存在的暗部，不就和根没有区别了吗？

别走了。

或许是揪疼了，梦中的人发出一声低吟。他忙松开手，却仍未从那人身上离开。

别走了。

暗部注定是你的归宿，你的葬身之处。

他还没有彻底拴紧卡卡西，可大和从不缺少耐心，为了今天这个时刻他等待了整整二十二年。从身体到灵魂，没关系，他有的是时间去获取，而心念之人如今就在身边，哪儿也跑不了。

他做到了，他追上了前辈，他终于得到了渴慕的人。

大和抚弄银发的手指微微颤抖，俯身把脸和卡卡西靠在一起。

他几乎要为之落泪了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反应过来，天藏应该算只有前辈知道的爱称来着。  
> 都写的这么ooc了，算了。


	2. Chapter 2

传统的黄昏应当是一天质感的回归，包容白日里的紧张和疲惫。归巢之鸟的嘈杂叫声里裹挟余晖橙黄的风，从帘后木板的缝隙间传递进来——大和在家时总会开窗透气，他抬头就能呼吸到窗外自由的空气，这时是卡卡西离外界最近的时刻。

他漠然垂眼，继续搅动锅内的汤勺，鲜汤从边缘处咕噜噜滚起气泡，鱼肉和汤汁均呈现奶白颜色。继而关火，舀勺细品，视线立刻为蒸汽腾满，随着品尝的动作，系在后腰的裙带挺起一道弧，大和一直追逐的眼神没有放过这个细节。

他站起身，手搭上系着围裙的腰，暗示性掐了掐，那有一捧小窝，握住时手感极好，像特地为固定腰肢而生的把手。又绕到正面搂住小腹，整个人贴上后背，像只大金毛似的将脸埋进脖颈处。

“尝尝，小心点烫。”说着卡卡西把吹凉的鱼汤喂到他唇边。

大和维持着搂抱的姿势，啜饮勺中一滩，褐色的眼睛却始终偏不开面前的男人，里面的欲望深切露骨。等碗内见了底，卡卡西想要缩回手，手腕却被捉住亲吻。

他受不住般偏过脸：“晚饭好了……去桌上吃，大和……”

“嗯嗯，好吃……”这样应承着手仍未停下，不老实地探进围裙，隔着衬衣揉掐，大和蹭了蹭颊边银发，“我想先尝尝前辈。”

不容商量的余地，他让卡卡西转过身，正对他坐上厨柜，复把手捧到唇边舔舐，不是嶙峋瘦骨那一路子，手指却丰润而修长。这双手作为鹿惊拨弄吉他时是很好看的，摆弄食材时是一丝不苟的，现在沾染上亮晶晶的涎液，正如一截暖玉。

卡卡西的指缝被舔得滑腻腻，触觉和视觉都刺激到他的神经，大和不放过任何一处，柔软的舌头吸吮过每一根骨节，从圆润指尖到柔软的虎口，小虎牙狎戏地咬了咬那片细腻。涎水顺着细长掌骨淌过小臂，皮肤上蜿蜒的感觉更加分明。都说十指连心，从指尖传达的爱欲顺神经连至心口，令他不由想到什么更淫靡的东西。

“呃，大和、等一等。”在围裙下游走的另一只手顺着衬衣下摆探进裤子，隔着内裤摸到顶端半勃的硬物，大和像发现什么新奇事物一样抬起头：“前辈，你湿了。”

啊，他最受不得这种神情和语调，在这张残留朝气的脸上还能看到刚进暗部时那个少年的影子。卡卡西被这句话惹得脸颊羞赧一片，他宁愿大和粗暴点待他，也不愿意是这副不温不火的态度，鲜明提醒他面前这个人和他当年一手带出的得意后辈是同一人。不该是现在这样的，有什么错误发生了，可不管他怎么暗示，两幅面孔总能重叠在一起。

距离新闻报道他失踪的事件已过了一个多月，粉丝们仍在为他发声，警方那边的工作却不甚积极。本就是不曾公开相貌的艺人，也许陷入什么娱乐圈纷争销声匿迹了也说不定——社交媒体众说纷纭。因实在找不出一丝可疑的证据，舆论渐渐倒向负面一方。能查出什么呢，卡卡西闭了闭眼，心知他和大和会面那一天，一切都正常得不能再正常。

他更不愿承认的是这具身体的变化，多日调教下只要受一点刺激，身体便先意志屈从于情欲。

大和不急着帮他撸，再度上移，一只手解开衬衣的纽扣，卡卡西身上穿着大和的衬衫，稍有些紧，扣子只扣中间一半，如今衬衣正面敞开，围裙粗糙的面料摩擦皮肤，令他打了个哆嗦，随即被贴上来的身躯挤在胸膛和灶台之间。大和隔着裤子顶弄他下身，两只手都探进围裙，并拢的两指夹捏胸部，凸起的乳首在围裙上顶出一个小尖。

他总算闲下来的右手一片滑腻，卡卡西有点洁癖，不想像左手一样撑着台桌，搭悬在大和肩上无处可放。内裤褪下，单单挂在右脚脚踝，大和掐着他的膝窝进入后穴，那里几小时前刚刚清洗过，里面湿润柔软，丰沛的淫水顺着柱身滴到桌上。

身体轻而易举就被捅到深处，后穴更是努力收缩着取悦屁股里那根火热的阴茎，卡卡西上身被顶得一颤一颤，长至大腿的围裙堆积在二人中间，随着身体耸动一次次蹭过敏感的乳头，微痛，却不足以止渴。他仰起脖颈随着抽插呻吟，向前挺起麻痒的乳头往大和身上靠，对方不会忽视这个小动作。只是现在他的两只手臂挂着卡卡西的腿，而高度差又不允许他俯下身吸吮胸前红樱。

“前辈”，大和一边抽动一边诱导他，“用上你的右手，别让它空着。”

卡卡西听他的话，将右手屈到身前。他本用右臂搂住大和的肩，撤下时身体被顶得猛歪一下，大和连忙扶住他，也借此捅进了更深的地方。

“啊哈！不行，太、太深…要掉下去了！”只靠左手支撑太勉强了，卡卡西身子朝下滑，几乎是自己把腺体坐上了性器。

“啊啊啊啊！……唔嗯！”

阴茎直直撞上壁腔内敏感的腺体，他毫无防备地发出惊呼，脸上已显露迷乱之色。

大和爱死他这副模样，卡卡西可能还未意识到，大和却明确知晓他的前辈正在他身下变得越来越乖，后穴越来越容易湿，叫声比起最初有了更多媚意——就像现在这样，大和重重顶胯，把身下那张殷勤吞吃他性器的小嘴肏得更服帖，为了回应似的，霎时间，爱液淋漓而下，浇过热切的柱身，涌到括约肌口随抽插四下飞溅。除了呜咽和颤抖，卡卡西感觉不到其它，如果不是大和托着他的腿他早已软在地上。浑身仿佛都被快感侵蚀，身体主动性牢牢掌控在对方手里，对一个独立的男人来说这种感觉绝不好受。他现在是拘谨的，为背离意志的身体而感到羞耻，全身上下都透露出紧张，不情愿地颤抖着，在汹涌浪潮里希求上岸。而大和又怎会允许，他得把他拉进来，一同于这场性爱里颠簸。

他扶稳卡卡西的后腰，任其一只脚堪堪踮地，“相信我，不会掉下去的。都交给我。”

交给他。

卡卡西绷紧的身体松了下来，把平衡悉数交给面前的男人。

大和吻上那片翕动的眼睫，如触翩跹蝶翼，“然后把右手伸到围裙里去，揉您最想被揉的地方，嗯？”

这次不是威胁，大和只稍稍坏心了一下，有意想看他难为情的样子，等拗不过时再帮他侍弄，然令他意想不到的是卡卡西照做了。

沾满唾液的手指探进围裙，涂抹在赤裸的胸口上，拢起指头掐弄着，甚至比大和用的力度还大。别人的舔弄和正主玩自己乳头完全不一样，后者从配合的动作到视觉均满足合奸的要素，更不要说手指上的涎液就来自于他本人。

“唔嗯……和、大和……”

软糯的声音唤的他心化了。大和抬高他的腿一个劲往深处顶，卡卡西就攀住他不住叫唤，乜起的黑瞳里全是他动作的影子。大和俯身吻他，彼此交换口中津液，双方都全身心投入这场性爱，有什么东西在悄然改变。

-

也许是卡卡西亲自下厨的原因，也许是大和待会将要出席晚会，晚餐的气氛头一回如此融洽。饭后他们温存了一会，大和洗碗，卡卡西负责收拾，配合下颇像一对同居已久的情侣。

直到把人送进卧室，那副胶铐再度扣上手腕。卡卡西的眼神晦暗了一秒，趁对方未觉察前环住大和的脖颈，温暖的身体贴近，大和下意识抱住他。

“不能再留了……”大和轻啄他的脸，“再留我就要迟到了。”

“没事……我当队长时也迟到过，还晾了你好久……”

“前辈那是恃宠而骄，大家不会因为迟到而责怪前辈，我可不行。”大和扶他上床，最后再施以一吻。“先睡吧，我尽量早点回来。”

说罢起身，帮他掖好被子，关灯，从外面上了锁。

卡卡西在黑暗中张大眼睛，凝神细听楼下的动静。等到大门发出哐当声响，他掀被下床，俯身贴到窗户边，从木板边缘处窥探，直到亲眼确认那辆黑色轿车驶出院门，渐渐远去。

他拖足了时间，大和现在应该正为赴宴匆忙赶路，中间不可能留够时间突然回来。

卡卡西从床垫下掏出从衣架上拆下的铁丝，跪在房门前。他的双手依旧被铐在一起，说是胶铐，内部其实是钢制的，包以橡胶为防止受伤，以及靠橡胶的填充把手腕的活动范围限制得更死。在这之前他曾试过解开手铐，那种内衬布绒，尚算松垮的铁铐。被发现后一在家吊了一个星期。现在这个更像升级版，整双手腕都被固定死了，活动下都艰难。好在这种a类锁难不倒他，不一会儿，只听一声清脆的“咔”响，门开了。

他没有丝毫犹豫，迅速闯进浴室，趴在马桶边拿牙刷柄压住舌根，逼迫喉头把胃里的饭菜吐出来。饭是大和替他盛的，里面估计加了安定之类的药剂。

这次逃跑计划被他策划许久。大和长时间不在家的机会屈指可数，而每次出门都务必确保他丧失了行动能力。期间他吐过几次安眠药，借此探清这栋房子的构造。窗户排风口全部钉死，唯一的出路只有楼下那扇厚重的大门，指纹锁配以电子警报，网络直连大和手机。卡卡西在心里把计划预演了上千遍，此时眼中的警惕没有丝毫松懈。他直奔大门，利用搜刮到的螺丝刀，小心翼翼拆开门上的电子板。

里面的电路裸露出来，复杂如蛛网。他一根根分析过去，手心被汗浸湿，铁丝抖的厉害，一失手掉在地板上。

冷静下来……卡卡西强迫自己压制住颤抖的手，被铐在一起的手艰难拾起地上的铁丝。他手头上可用的工具不多，有时不得不辅以手指，十指指尖破损严重。

下厨时特地留心了电视播报，今天的晚会，【暗部】被安排在中途出场，不排除大和演出后早退的可能，计算下来他还有一个小时。他必须抓紧时间。

越到紧要关头反而越镇定。连猜带试过了半小时后，铁丝挑开挤在一起的线路，找准关键的那条线，卡卡西取下嘴里叼着的剪刀，一只手卡住压感器的引脚，另一只手准备剪开电线，同时发力——

一阵嗞嗞电流声蹿过，显示板没有发出任何声响便熄灭了。

大功告成。他长舒一口气，回神时背后已汗出如浆。

剩下的机械锁部分对他而言是小菜一碟。开锁过后，卡卡西推开大门，朝外面望了望。

从现在起，过家家游戏结束了。

大和在乐坛也是叫得上号的人物，居住的小区保密性极高，楼房之间彼此隔了不少距离。卡卡西思考着逃跑路线，他对别墅外的世界一无所知。门牌上标着018，难道要从这里一栋栋数过去吗？

卡卡西咬咬牙，此地不宜久留，不说邻居是否值得信任，在这保不定正好碰上回家的大和。想到被发现的后果，他不禁打了个寒颤。随号码从这过去，001应该能到大门口……他从草丛走，刻意避开有车辆行驶的大路。

不知是幸运还是不幸，这一路上了无人迹。他凭借直觉兜转许久，找到了004号楼，大门离这里不远了。

神经随之绷紧了一路，而这一切，在他到达大路口时总算安下了心。

啊啊、

不远处的路灯下，有两名执勤保安聚在一起聊天。

卡卡西铐住的双手置于身前，满怀希望朝着灯光走去。

“喂——，请、”

眼中的白光越来越近了，他已经能够感觉到自由的光辉将投射在他身上。双腿本能地朝前迈步，内心急切犹未可知，急切到他几乎要忽略颈后猛然传过的剧痛，像被蛇狠狠咬了一口，又如被钝器击中。眼前景物飞速倒塌，化为乱码般星星点点。

在最后神智清醒的时刻，卡卡西瞥见来人手中手机上的地图。

是……定位器，藏在…藏在手铐里了吗？

坠入地面的前一秒，大和伸出手臂接住他。怀里的人没了知觉，他脱下风衣，罩在对方单薄的肩上。

大和脸部的肌肉微微抽动，天知道他看见手机显示时有多恐慌。他直接于镜头前离席，半句话都没留给主持人，扔下组合，一路驱车直往家中赶。

他怎么可以逃……差一点就，差一点他就！

“怎么回事？”注意到这边的异况，保安打着手电筒走近。“大和先生？”看清了来人身份后惊呼出声，怀里搂着的那人似乎没见过。

大和裹紧大衣撑住昏迷的人，温和地笑了笑，里面没有半分热度。

“朋友喝醉了，我带他在家住一晚。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章大概会很黄暴，以及卡老师也有责任，他确实渣过大和XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：  
> *道具放置+尿道责罚+失禁+拍摄，真就很皇，完全是怎么皇怎么来了（……），感到不适请立刻退出。  
> *渣卡警告，翻车实录。  
> *文中角色行为和正主无关！！！！！  
> 俺想搞无袖暗部装很久了，黑色胶衣就很适合玩一些奇奇怪怪的play啊（。

他于震颤中醒来。

胸口是连续不断的酥麻，卡卡西低头，意识到身上正套着暗部时期穿过的无袖紧身衣，此刻乳首贴着跳蛋，被布料紧紧勒住，电线延伸至外，开关就卡在腋边袖口，露出一半，是方便调档的。

颈后的疼痛依旧没有散去，身体已无力作出反抗，而在他苏醒前这种状态又持续了多久？卡卡西试图撑起身子，惊讶地发现每根手指的伤口都被仔细包扎过。他坐在地板上，后穴传来熟悉的震动，股间一片粘腻，不知道去了多少次。

精神还未恢复就遭受如此强烈的官能刺激，下颚忽然被托起，突如其来的眩晕令他眯起了眼睛。

“醒了？”温和的声音里感觉不到半分热度，旗木卡卡西猛地一惊，是大和。他又回到了这间房间，策划了半个月的逃跑行动以失败告终。再次面对这个男人的感觉实在太过糟糕，他甚至无法抬头对上他的眼睛。

大和的目光寸寸审视过男人的身体。逃跑未遂的前辈此刻正跪在他的腿间，为胸前和身后的震动不断战栗。他试图说些什么，到嘴边却转化为一声叹息——对着这个人，他生不起气。失落感再度笼上心头，宣告着多日调教的失败。

那声轻叹引发身下人一系列的颤抖，比现实更难捱受的是一无所知的未来。大和拍了拍他尚且晕眩的脸。

“很遗憾，之前的教学失败了。”他伸出食指轻柔地抵住男人的嘴唇，阻止了将要出口的辩驳，“但是没关系，让我们重头开始。”

说完忽然按住男人的后脑，摁进两腿之间。

“现在，给我舔。”

卡卡西本能地挣扎起来，依旧无法脱离脑后桎梏。体内的震动忽然调高了一个档位，而面前沉默的男人带来十足的压迫感，除了顺从别无他法。他只好以屈辱的姿势拉下对方裤链，灼热的阴茎拍在脸颊，一时竟不知如何是好。卡卡西端住性器，试探性伸出一小截舌头碰了碰柱身，从侧面小心地舔舐，又马上皱起了眉。

这种毫无经验的尝试要来得更为色情，见到这副模样，大和忍不住扶住他的脑袋把性器塞进口腔。卡卡西连闷哼都没来得及发出便被堵住了喉咙，脸蛋埋进耻毛里，男性的麝味冲进鼻腔。这太难了，他简直没法理解大和如何能帮他做到这种事，记忆中需要用到舌头，他便艰难地搅动舌头舔起口中的肉棒，结果只是狼狈地被前精口水呛了一脸。

大和对这个新手没有太苛刻，扶住他的脸庞开始前后抽动。乐坛鹿惊，天生就有一把好嗓子，连喉咙都要好操一些。还有这件无袖。他往外扯着紧身衣，啪地弹回贴着跳蛋的乳头，满意地听见一声呻吟。

还是青春期的时候看到这身就硬了，那时他第一次产生性冲动，对着尊敬的前辈。

卡卡西从未想过口交也能进的这么深，被箍住的脸颊动弹不能，身体忽而一软，露在屁股外的按摩棒把手与地板磕碰，一下抵上了敏感点，激得他不得不再度挺起腰。脑子里更是缺氧般的疼痛和快慰，阴茎在上下两处折腾中渗出点点白浊。

等发泄完的阴茎从口中撤离后，卡卡西忍不住跪在地上干呕起来。大和把手指伸进口腔搅动起舌头，帮忙带出口水和精液，又细心地替他擦干净脸上的浊液。

待手指扯住衣袖，大和仿佛这才注意到前辈可怜兮兮的性器，他抱起男人，让他坐在椅子上，互相之间调换了个位置。

“我帮您弄出来。”

“不用这样…我自己可以解决……大和！”卡卡西向外推搡，可是他哪里有力气拒绝。他现在正被摆出最适合的姿势，大腿被对方扛在肩上，下身抬高，勃起的阴茎和吞吃按摩棒的后穴全部暴露在灯光下。

大和把道具往深处捅了捅，立刻听到了拔高的呻吟。他握着露在外面的把手搅动湿乎乎的后穴，一边侍弄他的性器。前后两处都掌握在对方手里。卡卡西试图并拢双腿，膝盖夹在男人脑侧细碎地蹭动，身体的快感被迫攀升，距临界值不远，始终维持不下则叫人更加难耐。

他感觉甬道被二度撑开，括约肌内插入一指，贴着按摩棒的柱身在肉穴中摸索戳刺。撕裂的感觉令他不由颤抖起来。

“把手指拿出去……啊哈、会坏掉的……”

“只是一开始有些痛，不会伤害到您的。”

卡卡西胡乱地摇着头，腿根颤抖着夹住身前的脑袋。这时大和忽然含住他一直渗水的阴茎，舌头的抚慰令他有些意乱情迷，暂时忽略后穴里的疼痛。这是个陷阱，因为接下来迎接他的将会是更高层次的快慰。

体内的手指增加到了三根，贴着按摩棒开拓肉穴。一阵突如其来的巨大快感如电流瞬间窜过脑内神经，按摩棒戳上最深处的敏感点，而柱身的颗粒状凸起正挤压着前列腺上不断震动，手指的长度虽然比不上道具，却同时在浅处找到了令他快乐失神的地方。大和对他的身体状况了如指掌，卡卡西自己可能都不清楚，他后穴里探索出的敏感点一共有四处，而现在手指和按摩棒多多少少全部照顾到了。底座上本该用来按摩女性阴蒂的疣状物正卡在会阴，随震动不断摩擦那块娇嫩的皮肤。更不要说性器被身前男人的喉头服侍，前前后后都是绝佳的待遇。

就在这临界时刻，胸前和后穴的震动猛然调到了最高档。卡卡西如一尾挣扎的白鱼挺直腰背，却更像是自己把乳头往跳蛋上送。脑中唯一还能想到的就是催促大和离开他的阴茎，他快被情欲逼疯了，前后都是，任何微小的刺激对他来而言都是攀上绝顶的会心一击。

在大和吐出他肉棒的一瞬间，两处几乎同时喷出一大股水，精液溅上小腹和胸膛，甚至脸颊上也沾到了些。大和起身和他接吻，口腔里麝味弥漫，卡卡西其实不太喜欢这种味道，可不得不承认的是，这就是他自己的东西。

他脱力地靠在椅背上，屁股底下是一大滩湿滑的淫水，泛滥成灾的后穴甚至含不住按摩棒，滑将在腿间嗡嗡震动。这样凶狠的东西曾在他体内抽插，把他玩到高潮，若是海绵的话早都要泡软了。想到这些卡卡西不禁面红耳赤。

大和在对待他的事情上有着十足的耐心，这次调教不可能轻易就此终止。卡卡西甚至认为他比自己更适合当一名老师，应该说站在他面前的男人就是他的性爱老师，并且教学成绩斐然。如果让大和知晓他的想法一定会摇头否定，卡卡西自己都不知道他的天赋有多么好，正常人怎会像他一样有那么多敏感点。大和承认他只不过发掘并加以引导，就像现在这样。

当纸箱被抱到面前的时候，卡卡西整个人都僵住了。他先是看到了道具，接着瞥见了箱子里的电击器，这个让他失去意识的罪魁祸首，不自禁向后瑟缩。

大和抓紧他的手到箱内摸索，在耳畔低语。

“挑一个喜欢的吧。”

“呃……可我都不想要……”

按在手腕上的力道不容置疑，这一次大和是铁定了心要好好教育他。映入眼中的东西k卡卡西在书里没少见过，可那和亲手触摸完全不一样。看多了黄书反而成了一件坏事，每摸到一个他便想起书里的情节，后穴不由自主地翕张，爱液滴滴答答地淌。

大和准确抓到他的痛处，刻意拍了拍侧臀提醒他这个难堪的事实，“慢慢挑，我们的时间还很长。”

最后选了一根最细的长棒，和圆珠笔笔芯差不多大小。卡卡西之前从来没见过这个，光看中了它的细，而其它物件在记忆里都找得到女主角参考。他握着细棒神情怔忡，大和估摸他八成不知道这东西怎么用，于是他亲了亲他鬓角。

“前辈和我想到一块了。毕竟这里，”他掂了掂软下来的阴茎，“射的太多，会影响到身体的。”

该不会……卡卡西直觉不妙，想要反悔放回去的手却被迫环上自己的性器，大和仿佛第一次教他手淫一样，卡卡西在他露骨的视线下快耻爆了，性器却在撸动里忠实地抬起头。直到二次射精来临之前，那根细棒抵上了铃口。

“等一等……这个地方！”

他被按住四肢，震惊地看着细棒从尿道口缓缓插入，痛感实时传达进大脑。这可真要命，他战栗的身体被大和搂在怀里，手掌顺着脊骨的线条一路安抚，可这丝毫不能缓解他声调中的痛苦。大和不断出声安慰，怜惜地为他拭去眼角边逼出的泪水。

——然后一鼓作气全插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊！”尖叫在瞬间爆发，卡卡西拉住大和的手臂不敢动弹，那一处宛若撕裂一样疼，却不得不在细棒的支撑下维持勃起的状态。

“呜嗯……疼，大和……”

“很快过去了，再等一小会，我说过不会伤害前辈的。”

他无视男人话语中的请求，把他放置在椅子上，双腿打开搁置于两边扶手，腿和手分别用皮带捆住，不至于感到难受却也没办法挣脱。

接着他拾起那根还在辛勤工作的按摩棒，关掉震动，塞回湿漉漉的甬道。

此时此刻卡卡西的心中完全没底，他就像条砧板上的鱼一样无力，只能保持这副供人观赏的模样，事实是大和也这样做了。在他面前，摄像机熟悉的红光幽幽亮起，他不禁大幅度地挣扎起来。

“啊哈…大和，我知道哪里做错了，等、等一下……大和！”

他没能说完这句话，因为就在这一刻，三处开关同时打开。乳头贴的跳蛋和屁股里的按摩棒有条不紊地震动，而更难以接受的是尿道里发细棒忽然颤动起来，直接从这具身体的最深处将他的情欲焚烧得一干二净。全新的快感令卡卡西几乎从座位上弹起，双目失神，软舌探出一截，攫取冰凉的空气以降低体内绝顶的高潮。

无处释放。

白浊被细棒死死堵住，精液逆流的感觉让他难受地踢蹬。他明白大和为什么要提前束缚他的四肢了，如此猛烈的冲击下可能连椅子都会翻倒。而更令他恐惧的是体内的抚慰从未停止，机器分秒不停地工作着，人类的智慧在这时展现出了其高度的忠诚。

他性器被迫再度挺立，血脉贲张，却连一滴也没法释放出来，大和的话语如冷风灌进他炙热情动的身躯。

“这是第二课练习，让我们试试看您能支持多久。”

……

一小时还是两小时对现在的卡卡西而言没有任何区别，痛感已然麻木，时间的概念混乱不清，到后来连快感仿佛也渗透进骨髓融成一体，几乎要习惯了。精关被堵，性器几乎失去感觉。只有情欲的火苗，在身体里一直一直燃烧。

机器的嗡响一刻未停。被汗水浸透的无袖衣紧紧黏在皮肤上，勾勒出皮肤最细微的颤抖。前端既软不下去也无法射精，后穴便成为唯一的释放点，穴肉翻为糜红，死死咬住漆黑狰狞的按摩棒，泄露的淫水在椅子上多到根本盛不住，溢出座位，于空气中拉成透明细丝，滴落在地板上汇聚为一小滩水泊。

大和来看他的时候只听见这滴滴答答的水声，偶尔夹杂虚软的呻吟。脑袋被捧起，卡卡西前辈的脸上一片泪水模糊，无处释放的快感悉数堆积成眼角的媚红。

喂过来的水一下就见了底，补充水分后卡卡西稍微清醒了些，垂头微微喘息。

那只手继续向下移动，捏了捏双丸处积蓄的体液，换得了卡卡西低哑的呻吟。在对方期待的视线中手再次向下，向下，握住了括约肌外震动的把手。

“呜……呜嗯……”

“很难受吗，这里积得太多，要弄出来才行。”他刻意曲解了男人眼神中表达的意思，完全把后穴当成泄欲器官。抽出按摩棒后伸入手指为他扣挖，把被道具堵在深处的淫水都带出来。

“啊嗯，太超……太过了……”卡卡西的声音接近于气声，连一句完整的话也没法说出。屁股像个水龙头，里面的水似乎永远淌不尽，流溢到地板上的水滴声无比清晰地传进耳中，折磨着他岌岌可危的自尊。

大和把按摩棒捅回干净的甬道，调整角度正正抵上他的腺体。三处的震动竟然又被调大一档，在哭腔发出前缄封住嘴唇，凶狠地深吻。大和摆正他东倒西歪的身体，大敞在镜头下，声音自上方传来，既温柔，又残忍。

“两小时。再坚持一次。“

-

-

暗部时期的景象依旧历历在目。

[暗部]有今日成就绝非一朝一夕之功，即便当年正火的团体[根]解散，大和加入后也是如此。他们经历过组合的低谷阶段，整日公演依旧入不敷出，每天闲下来的时间只够在大巴上睡三个小时。十五岁的少年还没开始拔高，却已担起和组内前辈相同的练习强度，旗木卡卡西给他倒杯水，发现大和正在为他打榜。

“不是吧，你买了多少张我的专辑？”卡卡西轻车熟路地抽出大和的手机，上下划弄。大和不仅仅是购买，还在官方账户上秀出照片，完全没有同组合队友该有的样子。

少年表现出被当事人窥见隐私后的羞涩：“因为……因为是卡卡西前辈的个人专辑，每张都想收藏……”

“数量完全称得上头号粉丝了。”卡卡西揉揉那团棕色的头发，“嘛，等天藏出了solo，我也会刷销量支持的。”

听到这句话，小后辈脸上泛起红晕，那双猫一样漂亮的眼眸一下子亮了起来。

傻子都看得出大和对他的感情不一般，对此卡卡西未作表示，骨子里的冷凉让他处理任何事物都不温不火，换句话说，没必要管。况且身后跟了个可靠的迷弟，使唤起来也很方便——于是便这么吊着，顺其自然地放任，放任到卸任暗部队长，把担子交给大和，离开组合带第七班新团。

直至大和找上门来。

“我们有多久没见了？怎么也不常来看看我。”卡卡西往咖啡里加了一丁点糖，“不过也是件好事，证明天藏足够独当一面了呢。”

大和被他这句先入为主的话呛得有些发窘，过了一会才说：“前辈一直在忙七班的事务吧，这次约您出来也等了好几天。”

“因为七班最近出新专了，宣传发行都需要把关。我看见暗部的成绩也相当不错，你啊，可以让队员往这方面努力，有几个短板……”

大和心不在焉地听着，大半张脸掩盖在口罩下，看不出表情。反倒是卡卡西仗着没人认识，素面朝天便出了门。

他们落座于餐厅最偏僻的角落，也许是空调开太低的原因，卡卡西觉得脑袋有些昏沉。他用调羹搅拌热腾腾的咖啡，小口小口地抿。

大和似乎在酝酿什么心事，出声打断了卡卡西说话。

“卡卡西前辈对七班真的很上心……微博上那么多条声援，差点就要怀疑前辈是不是被盗号了。”

卡卡西嗅到话里不同寻常的酸涩，放下杯子，弯起眼睛笑了笑，“也不用太在意，毕竟他们是刚出道的新人。嘛，后辈中我唯一信赖的就是你了。”

“……不是唯一的。”

“叮”，调羹和杯口忽地碰撞，发出一声清脆的鸣响。

大和站起身，挡住了卡卡西脸上的灯光。

“并不是唯一的啊，您之前从来没有……即使答应了也从来没有公开声援……还有……”大和的语气里罕见地透露出委屈，他绕过桌子，走向坐在角落的男人。

“这只是一种手段，七班现在很需要人气……”卡卡西抬头盯着面前的身影，眼中满是疑惑。

“天藏？”

他忘记了，他全都忘记了。

-

……

按摩棒的震动越来越微弱，直到最后断断续续地嗡鸣几声，彻底耗尽了电量。后穴的肆虐终于停止，可这并不是一件值得高兴的事情。干性高潮止歇后，乳头和尿道的震颤便变得更加明显。

暗部的黑色紧身衣，本是为舞台表演而生，并不符合人体的舒适设计，现在对乳首的跳蛋起到了推波助澜的效果。可这道浪潮被死死阻拦在堤坝之后，猛烈冲撞又回旋反扑，阴茎被尿道按摩棒不断责罚，痛感扭曲为一种闭塞的快意。旗木卡卡西在镜头前无助的颤抖，他简直快被逼疯了，他会死在这份情欲里的。

所以当大和捋开他潮湿的碎发时，他宛若见到救世主一般呼喊出声。

“够了…足够了……”

他听见了大和长长的叹息。这个男人是否仍在生气？卡卡西不住瑟缩，却被按住腰肢。抽出后穴的道具，皮带一个扣一个扣的解开。大和刚要拉起他的手，又想起指尖的创伤，于是改成抱在怀里的姿势。椅子上的淫水被抹到地上，卡卡西的体重几乎全压在大腿上。男人象征性扭动了几下，膝弯却被捞起，而股间打开正对着相机。

“辛苦您了，忍了这么久。”说完身体往下一按，蓄势待发的性器终于进入他的体内。

卡卡西困顿许久，此时已经无暇再顾及这等小孩把尿的羞耻姿态。他全部的注意力都汇聚在未能释放的前端。一边是尿道口内的震动，一边是身后括约肌里的大张挞伐，乳头的按摩更是从苏醒开始就未停过。大和的手臂搂着他身前，两只卡住挺立的乳首上下揉搓，又痛又爽的感觉从胸口传达。他情不自禁把腰塌的更低，上身前倾追逐着手指的方向，渴望用其转移身下快要涨开的苦楚。可他的小腹还在颤动，抑制不住的抖，形态姣好的性器完全憋成了深色。

这样下去可能真的会坏掉。大和环住他的性器，用食指一下下轻点铃口露出的细棒。再如何轻柔的动作对濒临崩溃那处而言都是一场酷刑。卡卡西的叫床声里凭添哭腔，声调几近于恳求。

他浑身上下没有一处受到自己控制，着力点只有身后的连接处，其余部分皆落入大和手中。而男人在性事里依然冷静又富有耐心，只手固定卡卡西的小腹，性器抽到穴口，又再度重重挺入，抵上腺体又狠又深的研磨。配合着抽插频率，前端也抽出一小截细棒，就在卡卡西即将要为释放而涕零的同时又顺势按了回去，抵着尿道深处孜孜不倦地震动按摩。

摄像机红光闪烁，忠实记录下这淫靡到极致的画面。卡卡西完全顾不得淫态毕露的事实，他想去，小腹的酸胀感重重叠叠。可大和对待他的态度始终温和极了，连抽插的频率都丝毫不乱。

有一小撮火苗自深处燃起，静静烹煮，文火慢炖，一点点地消磨，一点点地诱逼，一点点仿佛煨死他的执念和耐心。

在手指再一次按上细棒顶端时，卡卡西终于啜泣出声。

“还跑吗？”大和冷静地问他。

“不跑了……我不跑了、呜嗯……”

“说好不跑了？”

“不跑了…大、大和……呜让唔去……”

大和仔细地听着，捏住细棒顶端在尿道内小幅转动。

“啊啊！别碰那里，我不跑了！让我、让我去！”

撞击一瞬间变得激烈起来，在这份狂风骤雨般的操弄下，卡卡西的身子抖动如雨打芭蕉，颤抖、舒卷、倒伏又再度张开。他连叫都叫不出来，便沦陷于猛烈的欢爱之中，体内的性器顶进最深处，炙热的精液浇在内壁上，烫得他的身体不住痉挛发酸。

在内射的同时前端的细棒被整根抽出，积了太久的白浊射的断断续续，看起来似乎没有多少，断到一半便成为一股淡黄色的水流。腰间的钳制松开，他如操坏的娃娃一般溜下去，跌坐在自己的尿液里，兴奋失神。

大和跪到和他齐平的高度，拨开湿发，在眉心落下虔诚一吻。

他从地板上抱起脏兮兮的前辈，去浴室清洗。

卡卡西整个人几乎被玩具搞到放空，坐到床上时身体没有一处不是酸痛的，全没有力气再动作。他有些昏沉，任凭大和捧起他的手，把指尖浸湿的创可贴小心翼翼地拆下，在伤口处敷好药膏。卡卡西凉薄地看着身前为他包扎的男人，等大和拉起他时他忍不住摇头，“真的足够了……我不会再逃跑了……”

“今晚不做。”大和把卡卡西拉进怀里，贴在胸膛处，近得仿佛能感受到心脏的震颤，“早点睡。”

“嗯，晚安。”

这个禁锢的姿势动弹不得，卡卡西浑身紧绷，后来也疲倦地合上了眼。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡有病，病得不轻。
> 
> 写这篇的初衷是反pua：他都渣成那样了和队你怼他啊你a上去啊！
> 
> 结果屁股全歪了……

【和卡】失格（四）

卡卡西跟着担架车奔跑，一次次试图抓住那只悬在车外的手，又因为掌心的液体被一次次滑开。

这只手，曾带他抚过吉他的每一寸琴弦，曾经有力而固执，头也不回地拉着他穿过咒骂的人群，曾在不见天光的夜里揉弄他的头发，体温里仿佛有着让全世界安定的力量。可是现在温暖带茧的手也变得冰凉了，卡卡西扒着车子扶手拼命去捂，淋漓的血怎么止不住啊。

他最后被拦在门外，昏暗的走廊尽头，急救室的灯光幽幽亮起。长凳上独坐一人，理智指示他拿出父亲的手机，对着通讯录一个号码一个号码拨过去。

他凝视掌中鲜红，偶尔抬头看一眼残烛般的灯光，交流电蹿线的嗞嗞电流声伴随电话忙音，持续不断地耳鸣。那光线气若游丝，挣扎数次，最终归泯于黑暗。

终于，有电话打通。

病室的门打开，走出的医生们目光交接，彼此摇了摇头。这时才注意到死者还有唯一一名亲属在场，男孩安静地坐在角落，手摊放在膝盖上，避免擦盖掌心亲切的红。

对上他的目光，即使是目睹多次死亡的成年人也难以说出事实。

男孩朝医生礼貌地点头，用一种极其冷静的语言打断了电话对面蹩脚的解释。

“不用了，叔叔。”

“……父亲不在了。”

-

叩门声谨慎地响起，隔着门板传来关切的询问。在浴室里泡了太久，卡卡西出声答应着，伸手关了花洒，和停止的水流一同，把思维从脑海中赶出去。

等他披着浴袍下楼，桌上已经摆好了热气腾腾的饭菜。都是独居惯了的人，有保姆在家反而不习惯。组合曾请过一名营养师，暗部的铁粉又特别会侃，相处大半年，厨艺倒偷得了六七分。尤其卡卡西对大和的手艺是服气的，蹭饭从来蹭得理直气壮。

近来大和在家下厨的频率也变多了。问起来，只说暗部有队友负责，不必担心。

两人的交流模式和在暗部共事时没有任何区别，一声“前辈”似乎永远也改不过来。最开始卡卡西以为自己需要的是身体上的服从，或者充当玩腻了就丢掉的东西，可一段时间下来，事情的发展远远超过他的预期。他还记得逃跑未遂后那个激烈的晚上，到第二天却回归了平静。交谈过程足够坦诚：出门，不成问题。换句话说，除了离开以外的任何事情都不是问题。很快海滩上便多了人迹，虽然时间不长，可当温凉的海水漫过脚踝，水天空旷，仍令人感受到一种久违的快意。

“不会做您不喜欢的事。”自那以后再也没有发生过强迫行为，甚至连触碰都变很少。偶尔解决的都是男士那点基本的生理需求，完事后卡卡西见对方要走，下意识扯住了衣袖。

不继续……做下去吗？

这时的大和连温存都展露的很克制，只用拇指轻蹭额角，让他放轻松些。

所谓专业的营养菜谱里出现了违和物，天妇罗乃一生之敌，迁恶到所有油炸面糊食品。大和告诉他这是暗部[兔子]亲手制作的料理，勾起了卡卡西当年在暗部时不少的回忆，然后果断把炸鱼全拨到大和那边。

后辈为难地放下筷子，想说些什么，最后还是服了软：“……前辈如果有不爱吃的东西，都告诉我。”

“炸面糊，还有……甜食。”

大和脸上露出了正常摄入糖分的人都会诧异的“世界上怎么会有人讨厌甜食”一样的表情。

“我还记得，每次遇到队里买丸子的时候前辈总会走开。”

卡卡西摇头道：“甘栗甘的三色丸子太甜了，他家糖浆稠到能黏住托盘。”

“尝试甜品应该慢慢来，先从少糖开始吧。”甜食这种造福人类的东西，没法享受不是太可惜了吗。抱着好东西要安利出来的心态，大和翻出聊天记录，找到队友推荐过的甜品店，爽快地做出决定。就是这家。

去吃什么？在车上卡卡西这样问，棕发青年别有所图似的噤声，示意保密。

短册街基本上一整天都是人人人人人，每一个犄角旮旯里都藏着惊喜。车只能停在外面，他们徒步穿过人群。一个口罩加眼镜，一个用里外两层帽子严实地兜住了银发。巷深曲折，熙熙攘攘的夜市里，一不留神就容易走散。路边的霓虹彩灯一圈圈旋转，店家的叫卖声震得脑子里嗡嗡作响，砰的一下被路人撞歪了身。大和便把前辈拉到身前。

“请牵住我的手。”

后辈的体温要比他略高一些，像抓住珍宝一样紧紧抓着他。这种场景不常见到，因而有一种莫名的熟悉感。记忆中……是什么时候呢。

多久不曾和一个人这么亲近过了？

一旦开闸，尘封的往事便势不可当地奔涌而来。那个人即使在最落魄的时候也不曾忘记关注他点滴的进步，他们没有钱了，债主以及经营失败带来的信任崩溃，无时无刻不在催逼这个众叛亲离的男人。可是每天路过咖啡店，男人都会打包一份甜牛奶，蹲下身，用被烫暖的手将他的指尖放在掌中摩擦。

——非常温暖，宛如昨昔。

那种……像是永远不会松开的手，永远不会消失的存在。

大和说“到了”的时候，卡卡西没有反应过来，青年再次重复了一遍。只是眼前的商铺实在不能被称为店——这家店连个招牌也没有。墙壁仿佛建筑建立之初就没有好好粉刷过，从未换过垫布的桌面结着一层油垢，卫生条件极度堪忧。店老板瘫着一张死脸，身边带着一名二十岁左右的普通女子。女生还讲些礼节，招呼二人坐下，把菜单递到面前。

“两份双皮奶，其中一份加红豆。”大和照着推荐点，还回了菜单。

老板不大愿意似的提出一桶牛奶，把看不出牌子的奶倒进两个陶瓷碗中。恰巧这时来了三名客人，同样点的招牌菜，他便又多拿几个碗，牛奶份量满满地堆在里面，一滴也没溅出来，之后就端进内屋捣鼓去了。

大和在商议什么事情，端着手机专心打字。等老板叫人时后来的那位率先到台桌前取餐，店老板面无表情，应付的态度却仿佛要把白眼翻上天，“不是你们的。”他冷着脸把甜品推给大和，而后者作为熟客，早已习惯这般服务态度。

“尝一尝，这家店用的是纯粹的水牛奶。”

卡卡西接过白的那碗，勺子深深地戳进去竟仍然保持软糯，表面厚实的一层全都是奶皮。舀一勺送进嘴里，脸上马上放起了光，底下的奶层则顺滑如刚出水的嫩豆腐。大和挑了些酥软的红豆泥到卡卡西碗里，混着炖奶一块吃，充分诠释了什么叫甜而不腻。

“就走了？”见男人起身，卡卡西不解地问道。

“去街口办趟事，很快回来，你在这里等一会哦。”大和拍拍他的肩膀，掀帘出门。

卡卡西盯着门口，等到大和的背影消失于人海中，他转过头，朝坐在一边的女人打声招呼，要来一份菜单。

腕子上还戴着手环，遮掩的左手暗地里把菜单撕成一片一片。卡卡西身子不抖，也不抬头，唯有笔头在纸条上快速书写。铅笔捏在手中，手指看似认真地划过一道道菜名。

机会！绝佳的机会！内心中有声音不断叫嚣：要不要跑？要不要跑！

他把纸条揉成数个小团，便于隐藏存放，可以很容易地塞进掌心，又可以藏在米堆、小杂物堆等顾客爱挑挑拣拣的地方，心想在一处频繁地出现同类纸条，多多少少会引起人们的注意吧。

这么做的时候，催促声里出现了一道不和谐的童声，以极其冷静的语言打断了他的思绪。

会吗？

这世上所有人都同样的怕事又自私，因从未对世界报有过期待，所以也说不上有何失望。

可是男孩的眼中弥散着深不可测的黑，从背后独自搂上他的脖颈，在耳边又轻声问了一遍。要不要走？

真的想要离开吗？

他的笔尖悬在纸上迟迟不动，简单的一句话始终写不下去。

“打扰一下，请问您这边点好单了吗？”服务生想收回菜单，男人忽而抬头，露出兜帽下清秀的脸，被手肘压住的纸张抽不出来，小姑娘的脸一下涨红了。

卡卡西不动声色地把所有纸条撕得粉碎，落在地上，看不出任何笔迹。他抬开手，月眼弯弯地笑了笑，“抱歉啊，把你家菜单撕破了一角。”

“没关系！没……没关系。”姑娘全身发窘，只不停地重复着同一句话，她有些慌乱地收起菜单，而老板也注意到了异样，眼睛直勾勾盯着这里，这回是当真受了一记冰冷的白眼。

好在这时大和及时出现在门口，隔着门帘朝他挥手，卡卡西扛住店主的目光，有些尴尬地走出门。

“你到哪去了。”他上前主动握住后辈的手，对方被他忽然地贴近打了个措手不及，语气中凭添几分欣喜。他的肩上背着个大琴箱：“这里不方便，我们去人少的地方说。”

他们坐在湖边的长凳上，大和打开膝上的琴箱，取出里面的东西。专业如卡卡西一眼就看得出所放之物，可当亲眼看见实物时，还是令他吃了一惊。

是她。

她这些年过的并不好，主人显然不是个懂琴的人，品丝缝隙里落满了厚厚的灰尘。琴身周围流动着巴玫木纹，细小的漩涡打着卷儿。伸手轻拨，扰动一湖清冷，又因为岁月的沉淀凭添几分柔美。卡卡西用复杂的眼光上下打量这位老朋友，典当之后，他从没想过几十年后能和她再次相逢。

他把吉他抱在身前，同时间，一股带着体温的暖流淌过心扉。卡卡西朝大和感谢地一笑，棕发后辈不好意思般侧开了脸。

“点首歌吧。”卡卡西忽然提议。

这种一唱一弹的形式只在暗部独处的时候经历过，大和眼睛一亮，有些不可置信。

“嘛……也算是补偿从前的缺席。”说着他低下头，手指轻轻地扫过琴弦。

睡美人在他的手中再度苏醒了，她羞涩，内敛，悠长的琴声回荡在湖面上。面前灯火斑斓粼粼浮动，湖对岸环绕着山丘，黑魆魆漫射在藏青色的天幕下，硕大的影子像是要把整个世界都扯进水下去。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

好讨厌这篇，和队给我写的像反派一样，只想快点写完。

大和比卡卡西看得通透。

求求和卡来个人吧也不至于轮到我这个人间之屑刷屏啊。

\----------------------  
【和卡】失格（五）

病室的门敞开，很安静地等待着客人。窗帘迎着晨曦缓慢翕张，明灭阳光落到净白的墙壁上。有光影倏忽一闪，从外面的花坛跳上窗台，又一团滚进医生怀里。

她的客人总是准点到达，带来一枝单独抽出的百合。称呼“客人”而非“患者”，只因她还未曾见过真正的治疗对象。野原医生对着摘下口罩的来人微微一笑，右手来回安抚膝上的猫咪。

男人是来取药的，在配药期间琳一边分置药品，一边以医师的身份询问状况。在大和的描述中，对K君的关心远远超过了朋友之间的感情。而野原琳只是耐心聆听，时不时分析几句。

言语中常有溢美之词。此外大和不断抱怨他善变，欺负人，难测悲喜，在家不喜欢穿鞋，挑食，最喜欢则除了皇书就是狗，还总藏东西，像只仓鼠，吃饭时也像。

听到这野原琳捂住嘴角，“我觉得他反而更像猫呢。”

“嗯……蛮像的，虽然我的面具是猫，但实际上，他更配猫咪。”

大概是从言谈中感应到同类的存在，趴在座位上的猫忽然绵绵叫了一声，跳下地面，气定神闲地从大门离开了。

“那么，对待猫有时候也需要直接一些。你的朋友疏离感很重呢，虽然如此，能和他见一见面就好了。”

“现在有些困难，说不定以后有机会。”大和稳稳接过递来的药品，说：“你一定会想认识他。”

“期待至极。”

其实比起问诊，她的客人们可能更需要一次恋爱剖析。琳眨眨眼，露出一个聪慧的笑。

大和不讨厌根，即使呆在那的日子里看不见出路。在离开根许多年后，某一天大和忽然意识到团藏对他而言，更像一名引导的长辈。而相对应的，暗部时光则填补了人生中不曾享受的大片空白，因而尤其显得难人可贵。

他们有同伴，有梦想，有共同的目标，还有自己一直以来憧憬的人。卡卡西和团藏不同，一个指导了自己的孩童时代，一个则贯穿了他成长以来的一整个青春。那绝非是一种正常看待前辈的感情，从来也不局限在上下级的范围之内。

他喜欢前辈，而这不需要什么理由。喜欢他每次在活动结束后说“辛苦了”，喜欢他抱臂指导练习时严肃的样子，喜欢他把手按在头顶揉弄头发，令他疑惑的是前辈的手为何总是那么凉。

“旗木朔茂”这个名字并没有真正意义上出现在公共视野里。鹿惊方面的保密工作做得极好，只唯一一次在人前露出了端倪。那次节目中邀请了一位重量级嘉宾，而暗部忽然一反常态地改变了演奏风格，演出全程伴随着一种紧张感。而令全组焦躁不安的压力源头，正是担任主唱起就游刃有余，凡事无挂碍的畑鹿惊。

全过程中大师面色凝重，演奏完毕，只盯着鹿惊一人，目光中带着戒备的味道。大师询问再三，给出的评语意犹未尽，说，你的音乐让我想起年轻时一位故人。

那首曲子温缓、沉着，却掩藏不住里面的锋芒，是另一种从未见卡卡西演奏过的风格。临场的大转弯让他们输掉了名次，獠牙初次展露又立刻温驯收起，可是大和看着聚光灯下的背影，似乎那才是前辈不经意间从骨子里泄露的真实。

他后来花费了大量时间，反复观看那次失利的演出，试图从独一无二的音乐风格找出那根触动前辈的弦。直到某天偶然路过一家典当铺，唱片声沿街飘出，就是在那家电里他第一次知道了名为“白牙”的音乐家。

在流传下来的稀有照片中，那位打过照面的大师和白牙站在一起，彼此显得亲密无间。

才华横溢的音乐家深陷抄袭丑闻，仿佛事先约定好了般，流言统一如山倒海倾。一夜之间，积累的名誉基底迅速崩塌，曾经热销的海报唱片成为羞辱，无人再相信他的才能。诋毁，决裂，口诛笔伐和落井下石，终于把男人逼出乐坛。这场轰动一时的事件可追溯的最后线索，是那位平庸的被抄袭者得到一笔足够丰厚的横财，此后再无建树，和他被抄袭的作品一样，泯没在时代的烟尘里。

在当年的报纸上，“木叶白牙离开乐坛！”的大大标题下配了一张朔茂的照片。银发男人只给了一个沉默的背影，扯着男孩穿过咒骂的人群，被牵着磕绊小跑的银发男孩回头看了一眼，那张被油墨印成纯黑的眸子里流露出不属于同龄人的冷感和孤寂，和现在总温润笑着的前辈判若两人。

那究竟是什么？所看见的不为人知的另一面，令大和心中涌起一种怪异的感觉。这是独属于自己和前辈之间的秘密，只有一个人知道，光是想到这点就不得不捂住嘴角以平复内心激动的心情。

卡卡西喜欢逗后辈，这点单独适用于天藏。猫面人如其名，有着一双又大又专注的猫似的眼睛，受了惊也像被踩中尾巴的猫一样，全身刺呼呼地竖起来。可私底下卡卡西总是离猫这种动物远远的。

大和推开门，休息室一片漆黑，以窗外熹微的光线作为背景，独自坐着的身影显示出清晰的色差。

就在这独处时刻，曾经舞台上昙花一现的气氛又回来了，他不肯放过的，也就没有开灯，两个人像猫科动物一样在黑暗里静静审视着对方。

在暗处大和的猫眼很亮，被这双眼睛盯久了心里会产生一种不舒服的感觉。

我知道的。

我都看见了。

——传达出这样的信息。

银发被暗淡的光线镀成深灰色，铁骑突出剑拔弩张，似乎过了很长时间，也可能只是几秒钟，男人忽然放松身体，对着他陌生地一笑。

观察对象随后从座位上站起身，朝玄关这边走来，伸出手臂把后辈堵在了墙边。

卡卡西主动吻了他。

棕发后辈的嘴唇远比那名少有情感流露的猫面要柔软的多，温度也高的多。一开始还不习惯这份压力，等熟悉之后，他一转攻势，身体上倾，扯着比自己高出一个头的前辈衣领用力亲吻，带着初恋少年独有的笨拙和专情，用光是按捺住就耗光所有精力的气势深深吻着。

大和不去问他有没有恨过，他直觉这个人应该是不屑于去恨谁的。

卡卡西的体温比常人低，和人前暖融融的笑不同，他的吻依旧矜持又温柔，甚至是冷凉的。大和在心底不断重复，这是我的缪斯，只有我见到的假太阳，坠毁在灰烬里。他不会说每次目睹卡卡西时，看着瞳仁像看见了黑洞，从里到外深不见底，连光都填不满它。

而他面对太阳仿若扑火飞蛾，带着孤注一掷的勇气与毅然决然。一步踏进深渊里。

“喜欢吗。”

在黑暗里卡卡西眼神幽幽。

他刚想发出半个音，在开口前年长者又封住了他的唇。

他以为这份爱慕可以一直持续下去，即便最后得不到结果，宣判前的悬而不决也能带来成瘾一般的钝感。

可是他错了。事实上，能接受超乎底线的有恃无恐，并不代表能够容忍任何程度的视而不见，等动手时才意识到自己没那么大度。

爱是什么呢？

自私，猜忌，惧怕。偏要勉强，不肯放手。

嘘。

不要看。

不要听。

就呆在这里，只看我给你看的，只听我给你听的，不再有质疑和谴责。我知晓所有过往，我找到那把吉他，我给予你欢娱与悲伤，赐予你阳光和雨露。

吉他也是偶然遇见的，见面第一眼就感觉到和使用者相同的气味，有着绝好的做工却被放在墙角吃灰，简直是和主人一模一样的遭遇。

卡卡西吉他不离身，却只在重逢的当晚弹奏过一次，之后把演奏权都交给大和。

“我学不会它原来的风格。”

“没事，就按照你自己的指法弹。”

真是稀奇事儿，他可复原不了朔茂先生的调子。

进屋后第一件事是照看植物，把新买的百合插进瓶中。卡卡西趴在桌边百无聊赖地拨弄花瓣，“是不是少了一枝花？”

他靠近闻了闻，沾染的露珠里有一股淡淡的消毒水味。

“今天去医院了吗？”

“天气转凉，找认识的医生开了点药。”

“不止这些，应该还有其它事情吧。”

“哎，什么都瞒不过前辈……也聊了不少关于您的事。”

卡卡西歪头：“这就像我成了你带出去的东西一样嘛。”

大和拾掇东西的身影忽然停顿，他回过头，认真盯着说话的人。卡卡西脸上本来带着笑意，被他这样直直地注视，又不笑了。

“你不是我的东西。”

他回想起医师的话，小心郑重地开了口。

“我才是。”

很久很久以前，在根见到男人的第一眼，心就被这个人囚禁起来了。清楚记得那天晚上是上弦月，年长者牵着他走出根部，踏过满地银白，从此他再也没有见过那样美丽的月色。

大和把身体完全转过来，不顾卡卡西讶异的目光，颤抖地将手放在身前，让压抑许久的心情一股脑迸发出来。

“……有能力掌控它的只有你，我是属于你的。”

“一直以来很憧憬您……不……卡卡西前辈……”

这句话里包含着太沉重的情感，所以出口时完全是不带任何意义的陈述句。

“我爱你。”

视线因为这句表白而被放缓了，眼前的动作一帧，一帧的闪过，卡卡西扑上前，用力抱住他，细碎的头发蹭着脸颊。

“哈，大和……真是笨蛋……”

这句称呼不知道是在说谁，男人耳根全红，拥抱的力度不容置疑。

“真的……我错过的太多了……”

卡卡西不断重复着这句话，这个男人对待自己的感情敏感却又十分迟钝。可当亲耳听见答案时，仍然有一种钻心的疼痛潜入进来。

他扶着大和的后脑将额头抵在一起，黑洞一样的瞳仁中映照出后辈的影子。炙热溢涨出心房，像喷薄而出的岩浆浇灭血管里的冰棱，哪怕被捂热被填满的只是一瞬，他们心意也曾相通过。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

距离上一次来到这栋老宅，大概隔了……六、七年时间。到达目的地后大和将车停在路边，让卡卡西一个人去看望，有些事需要给出一点空间。

房子作为父亲唯一留下的遗产，独自住到他十四岁，然后不顾亲友的劝阻卖出。除了为队伍筹措资金外，恐怕自己也在思考，是否想以此证明什么。多年经营后，名不见经传的暗部发布首张专辑，出道即达巅峰，可以预见以后也会一直稳定下去。那时他二十岁，转身从庆祝会上离席，没有回家，而是在卖掉的老宅前站了很久。

房子早已不是原来的模样，被主人改造成更亲近的样式，窗户全部亮起灯，新住户带来的人烟气息覆盖了所有痕迹。只剩院子角落里的藤树还残存些许记忆，卡卡西站在栅栏外，记起曾和父亲布置庭院。那个年纪的孩子大多都许愿要一个秋千，可是他却扯着父亲，说想要一棵藤。

可能心中隐约认定了这种植物好养活，可以延续很长一段时间。再者则是家中常有客人上门，非常吵闹，逼他跑到院子里练琴。音乐天赋初次展现，等父亲终于送走蛮横的客人后，男孩总缠着求教。很久以后卡卡西才知道，父亲拿起那把吉他，需要经历怎样大的煎熬。

他什么都不懂。

初尝成功并未给他带来多少喜悦。舆论足够代表很多信息，也最不靠谱，往往下一秒就倒戈相向。

为什么真正有才能的父亲会自杀。为什么偏偏是父亲。

每每想到这里都不由握紧拳头。

父亲，我好不甘心。

停留了挺长时间，等回到暗部时发现大家早散伙了。没工夫整理烦乱的心情，他在休息室取完资料，回去还得把这次作品分析一通。这时门忽然打开，透过窗外的依稀灯火，撞上后辈的目光时他明白了一切。

心里压抑的暗面不加掩饰地展示，它如影随形，昼伏夜出。随之而来的还有欲望，赤裸裸一同暴露在眼睛里。

窥探，理解和了然于胸。明明知道后辈对自己抱有的感情，卡卡西还是任凭自己上前，强行亲吻了后辈。

这有多糟糕，糟糕到他想要去放纵。

大和大概觉得前辈在钓他，其实卡卡西自己也这么认为。接触的皮肤上带来融融温度，马上烧腾起来以供取暖。分开后两人的嘴唇都被光线照出润泽的水色，他看进对方眼睛，鬼使神差地问，喜欢吗。在得到回答前又再次堵回话语，他不敢听见那个词。

这有多糟糕，什么承诺也不给。我竟想把你拉下水。

回忆戛然而止。

六年之后又六年，此时此刻卡卡西再度站在栅栏外，想到的就是这些事情。他有些惊讶地看着荒凉旧宅，无人收拾的庭院内胡乱丢弃各种废物，乱得触目惊心。他扒住锈迹斑斑的铁栏杆朝里头望，院子角落有干枯的枝条虬结一团，不辨痕迹。

改变太大，一下还不能接受现实，正巧有居民散步路过，他及时抓住女人的胳膊。

“打扰了，请问这栋房子还有人住吗，怎么变成这个样子。”

“哦，你问这房子啊，正挂着出售呢。不过劝你一句，要买房的话还是去其它地方买。”

话里另有玄机，卡卡西连忙追问：“怎么，这栋房出了什么问题吗？”

“主要是它的前住户。”见到有话题聊，女人脸上露出一种不协调的兴奋感，“你看到最近的新闻吧，据说这栋房子之前住了个歌手，失踪好多天了，现在也没找着，成了悬案。”

卡卡西微微皱眉：“这和房子有什么关系？”

”关系大了！本来这种事挂一段时间就过去了，结果就在不久前，你猜怎么，官方居然自爆歌手的真实身份，网上闹翻了天，不停有消息被扒出来，原来那个歌手的父亲出过丑闻，还就在这栋房子自杀了。你说这家子多晦气，谁还敢住？卖都卖不出去……“

胳膊忽然被大力掐住，女人心一惊打住了话头，努力把胳膊从对方手上抽出，越发怀疑。

“你放开，拉拉扯扯干什么呢。”

”啊，没事。“卡卡西松开手，在女人警觉的注视中迈动双腿，朝外面走去。

坐到车上，绷紧的身体缓和下来。大和扶着方向盘，很关心地问：”遇上什么了，你的脸色看起来很不好。“

卡卡西摆摆手，示意开车。

他暗暗把攥紧的拳头松开，手心里全是掐出的指甲印。

采购的物资放在门口，凡是出远门必不可少的东西，都一一整进后备箱。搬离此地是卡卡西的决定，这段时间里总是神经兮兮，换个地方对修养确实有益处。关于这一点，琳也给出了一模一样的建议。

“我打算卸任暗部队长。”搬家前这么做也是理所应当，前辈现在有些依赖他，只要不在身边超过三小时，精神会低落很久都恢复不过来。而且他无法插手的，最近外界舆论的压力，大和并不打算让卡卡西知道。

“再缓缓吧……这么着急卸任……”退出暗部两年，处女座本能还是让卡卡西不由地操起心：“可组合部现在发展势头正好，你功不可没，退了以后还有谁能胜任这个位置？”

“兔子，他作为副手锻炼很久了，对队长的工作有经验。”

卡卡西没再说什么，仍隐隐感到不妥。暗部对他而言像一枚赢来的勋章，心里并不希望它蒙尘。兔子的性格太温和，他担心压不住场。同时又想起所带的七班，虽然那三个孩子行事独立，不需要他再教什么，也不知道现在怎么样了。

他握着笔在地图上标注记号，路线早已被规划好，可之前信誓旦旦打算远行的想法开始松动，大量信息沉沉地压迫心脏，心思乱的很。在确认心意后不可能再离开这个男人，只是两难情况下，有些事必须他亲自去处理。他不自觉咬紧下唇，相当谨慎地开口：

“如果说……我再次复出，你会让我走吗。”

“您还是想回去？”问句里是满满的否定。果不其然，听到这句话，大和停下了手中的动作。

”人前逞强人后操心，名利场的尔虞我诈，对您来说承担的东西太多了。“

拒绝的那一刻里倏地有阴影闪过，想法霎时成形又马上被摁进水底，可一旦出现总要长成心头肉刺，在不经意的触碰中时刻提醒其存在。

卡卡西仍在举棋不定，这时大和语调忽然一转，“况且……如果是朔茂先生，他一定也更希望您抛开从前的压力，远离乐坛。感到被冒犯也没有关系，我只是觉得……现在这种生活要轻松得多。”

“不，你并没有说错。”卡卡西摇头道。父亲在看到自己拿起吉他的时候，脸上的忧心忡忡，是否也在害怕儿子走上和自己一样艰险的道路呢？

而如今他即将重蹈覆辙……宅前女人的话再次响起，令他心烦意乱。卡卡西揉了把脸，”我去准备吧，看还需要什么东西。“

他上到二楼，旅行用品分门别类地摞在箱子里，小到毛巾大到帐篷都打理妥当。还有摄影用到的相机，卡卡西留心测试电量，存储卡倒先自满了。他调出相册，把拍废的照片清理掉，一张张按下翻页键，当时拍摄的气氛不断重现，直到翻到视频部分，突然跳出的画面给予了当头一击。

视频里能听见暧昧的呻吟，接着镜头对准，布满情欲的身体大敞在屏幕正前方。

”……嗯……天藏……大和……“

”不要了……哈呀…求求你……”

某部分潜藏在心的记忆悄然复苏。那张脸被欲望搅乱得一塌糊涂，抛去一切世俗羞耻深深沉沦于最原始的动物性。

”在看什么？“

不知何时出现在身后的男人，大得过分的猫眼里闪着晦暗不明的光，像暗处伺机而动的狩猎者一样盯着他。卡卡西手一抖，相机滚落在地，声音不断从机器里传出。

“啊啊啊……好厉害，停、哈呀…停下！……”

大和弯腰把地板上的相机捡起，搁在桌子上。

“大和！我没有特地找出它的意思，完全是偶然翻”

“……我很抱歉。”

他打断了他的解释。

“……也不必过分自责，在之前我确实无视了你的心意。”

“如果前辈讨厌的话，我现在就把它们删掉。”

说着大和把相机端在手上，毫不犹豫地按下删除键。卡卡西的反应连自己都感到惊讶，他伸手拦下，心里的感受既不算讨厌，也说不上可惜。

数不清的麻烦，路人无心的话语，危机和情色视频，加上后辈脸上流露的表情，莫名的心疼感袭击了全身。制止的瞬间脑中信息过载，乱如团麻，简直没办法理解自己接下来的行为。

他撑着双臂把后辈压在桌上，紧贴着对方，带着渴求不住磨蹭。至少视频真的起到了它应有的作用，沉寂数月的身体轻而易举便被唤醒，被点燃，因调教得熟悉情事而比任何一次都回溯得猛烈。

卡卡西是自己骑在大和身上的，进入时混乱的内心仿佛稍稍得到平复，与此同时，一种更大的失落感席卷而来。仿佛从高空坠下，带着落不到边界的恐慌，他抓住身边人的身体，用恨不得把整个人都融进体内一样的力道紧紧抓着。不够，还不够。体内无法消除的渴让他更深地攫取男人肺部的空气。

大和从未见过前辈这副模样，此时此刻卡卡西正压住他的手脚主动吞吐，那种浪劲前所未有，比av里最放荡的女优还要惊人，一边叫着他的名字一边扭着腰上下摇摆，从那混乱不堪的称呼中，被舍弃的天藏之名频频出现。大和惊讶地望着身上动作的男人，猛地挣脱按压的手，在前辈再一次扑上之前展臂把对方包在怀里。

”和……天藏……天藏……“

称呼不知不觉中再次改变，大和不在意这些，只是每叫一次，他就回应一句，手指顺着脊背线条来回安抚。

卡卡西如同失焦盲人般，眼神失去聚光能力，抬手触碰大和身上任何的地方，确认人依然留在身边。

他的确目不视物，此刻注意力全放进桌上正播放的相机。光裸的男人跪在地板上困厄爬行，那一刻他和录像中男人的身影重叠到 一起，好像坠入漆黑的空间，流言剑雨纷纷而下，甚于猛虎，追逐着，驱赶他爬行。可是四周铺天盖地全都是黑暗，他只有被逼着向前走，屁股里留着的精液成了唯一温暖的东西，是大和的，大和还有东西留在身体里。认知到这一点便努力缩紧后穴，而精液随着四肢的动作，无可避免的从穴里流出，像骨血硬生生从体内剖离。

前辈……qian…bei……

声音来自于正前方，虽不见源头，卡卡西还是光靠本能朝前挪动着。森寒冷光舔上脊椎，攻势被一只稚嫩的手止停。那个戴着面罩的孩子横亘在路线中间，蹲下身，和他平视。

他就这样，用那面目可憎的眼神质问他。你不甘心，你又想要安心。哪里有那么好的选择？

要怎样才能不错过呢。

要如何才会不失去呢。

男孩从目光中洞察了他的心意，黑眼瞳中忽然难得的表现出慌乱。他摸上他的脸，一边抚摸一边小小声重复，不可以，你不可以。句句警示回荡在耳边。有冰冷砭骨的液体划落，他以为是男孩手心的血，却是手被自己脸上的裂缝划伤了。

然后他意识到大和正捧着他的脸。

”别哭，前辈，我在这里，不要难过……“

他们以最亲密无间的姿态交合，明明梦里出现多次的愿景，大和脸上浮现出的表情却难以言喻，一遍遍抬起手拭过对方的脸颊。

他这样说着，可是卡卡西媚红的脸上一片干涩，除了情欲一无所取。

卡卡西就很干脆地射了，脑子和身体同时炸开烟花。这次高潮持续的时间极长，浑身上下都成了敏感点，大和的手指随随便便擦过都能舒服到攀上一次小高峰，糜烂气息病毒般侵蚀至体内每一处神经末梢，十分钟里传达而来的快乐一刻也不曾间断过。

他终于紧紧抱住面前的男人，全身打摆子一样剧烈颤抖。这样不知道过了有多久，大和担心地唤道：“前辈？”

“……”

“……卡卡西前辈？”

手指仍在触碰刺激，这太他妈恐怖了。快感余韵一点一点从身体里抽离，卡卡西爽得说话都口齿不清了，只是含糊应了一声。等到脑子渐渐清明，看清抱着的人之后，扒住的手臂变得更加用力。

这个人在这里，他在这里。确认了好几遍。高潮过后碾来挥之不去的黑，仿佛某处容器坏掉了，一些东西顺着裂痕不断扩散，越来越多，带着吞没一切的力量。至于那个银发男孩的警示，早已被他抛置脑后。

他忽然产生一种，想把面前这个人吃穿入腹的欲望。

哪一份感情不是自私又丑陋的。给的再多也无法填满。

想把这个人吃掉。

只有这样才不会失去什么。

卡卡西把整个脸埋在大和的衣襟里，贪婪嗅着颈窝气息，而带安抚性质的吻自上方如雨点般落下。身体连接处不断抬放，收缩后穴渴求对方的精华浇灌进来，动作共振化为销魂荡魄的一曲。

他如愿以偿。热度涌进体内的一刻卡卡西咬上面前那根裸露的脖颈。直视正前方，脸颊被屏幕电子光照的一片素白。

画面里银发男人啜泣着，卑下地，不情愿地，发出很轻很轻一声。

“汪。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

本章：明确伤害角色/细致的血液描写  
黑猫警长有一集讲公螳螂自愿被妻子吃掉的故事，类似这样的预警……  
现在退出还来得及。

(七)

有声音在响，悉索又鬼祟，像气息喷吐在耳边，耳洞灌进细致的咀嚼声。嘎吱嘎吱。嘎吱嘎吱。

他捂住耳朵，松开，再捂住，确认是无关外界的耳鸣。

卸任工作比预计花的时间要久，大和离开前发布了简短的声明。如此快速的离队引发种种浮想联翩，两名实力成员先后离开，业界整体对暗部未来的事业并不看好。

选定的目的地毗邻天然渔场，那地方全年光照充沛，盛产海鱼，皮质紧实易于剔骨，雇船即可出航。组合团建时卡卡西半开玩笑提出的理想，没想到被后辈认真记了这么久。

他从琴身抚至琴尾，手指摩挲过每一寸地方。卡卡西偏爱醇厚扎实的音乐，这一点大和的风格其实与白牙异曲同工。不像他，剑走偏锋，短板也很明显。右手轻轻扫弦，乐器的响声为杂音覆盖。它们如附骨之疽，它们无孔不入。

“失败者也有脸在乐坛上混啊。”

“其它暂时没有买到，先喝杯牛奶，小心烫喔。”

“白牙是个骗子。”

“您今天也没有时间吗……不，不麻烦了，父亲的事我自己能应付。”

“旗木家背景不好，真实身份得隐瞒下来，换成鹿惊这个名字出道。”

“卡卡西前辈……”

“一代代都出事故，哎，这家人可真是晦气……”

“我是属于您的。”

嘎吱嘎吱。嘎吱嘎吱。

耳边的磨牙声挥之不去，胃口大开，起劲地咀嚼着。

卡卡西缓慢抬起眼皮，停下手中弹动的动作，吉他木漆在灯光下漫射出柔和的光芒。

而后他松开手，老琴在地心引力的牵扯下头部先磕着地板，随着琴身的冲击，细细的颈子无法承受这样生硬的角度，咔的裂开一道缝隙。

搬家理出的东西很多，大和拉出两个旅行箱，把行李包搁在箱顶推着走。大和就是在这个时候看到了卡卡西，抱着本该放在后备箱的吉他，愣愣站在楼梯的拐角处。

“下来吧前辈，怎么把琴拿出来了？”

“她摔坏了。”

察觉到前辈的异样，大和将箱子靠在沙发上，走到卡卡西身边察看情况。他试了试琴，音准比原来偏离很多，裂痕狰狞地爬布在颈端，已经伤到木头。

“摔成这样只能送到原厂修理，重置琴颈，正好上一遍漆。修好了让他们寄过来好不好？”

因为对前辈来说是很珍贵的东西，大和握住旋钮专心调节，卡卡西就专心盯着那撮俯低的棕发，软塌塌很乖很好摸的样子。继幻视之后是听力剥夺，耳边只能感觉大和说话时引起的嗡嗡响声，凌乱而嘈杂。藏着的手从阴影里探出，够上对方的身体。后辈抬脸望向他，试图安慰人的样子也很可爱，浑身上下都招人喜欢。

抬头的那一刻怀中痛感炸开，像胸口被狠狠擂了一锤重击，大和恍惚之间瞥见男人眼睛里一闪而逝的柔软，而后是白白的头发，白白的天花板，镜头飞速切换，漫天刺目的白朝向他坍塌。大和的身体向后倾斜，因脱力而不住后退以维持平衡。

——是箱子里的电击器。

这东西最多致人麻痹，他本能地蜷起身抱紧吉他，身子向后方歪倒，却踩了空，而后势不可挡，不可遏制地被重力拖拽，又轻又快地往下坠落。凸起的台阶一遍一遍，狠狠磕在骨头上。

卡卡西居高临下，目睹了后辈从台阶上滚落的全过程，动作一帧帧在眼前放映，化为刀子狠狠捅进他幽深的瞳仁。大和一直摔到了一楼，最后重重触地，怀里的吉他由于脱力而弹了出去，躺在一汪红里。

他亲眼看见大团鲜艳在男人身下慢慢洇开，卡卡西捂住嘴，胃里猛地翻腾起灼烧般的恶感。他茫然而吃惊地望向手心，好像还没反应过来自己刚刚做了什么。可马上他整个人就冷却下来了，电击器吧嗒一声跌在地上，不得不握住扶手来维持站立。耳边好似万马齐喑，大片大片的空白扑面而来，安静的没有一点生气。然后身体才记起呼吸的方法，像一台开启马达的机器一样重新制动肺部和心脏的起搏功能。卡卡西压下喉咙深处涌起的恶心，他飞快下楼，甚至不敢低头望一眼，立刻行动起来。

大和浸泡在自己的液体里，血液输送和流失的感觉清晰地传入耳中，他努力辨明那道熟悉的脚步声，脚步慌乱地从楼梯移动到客厅，从声音的大小估计卡卡西正伏在地板上叩击。他知道从墙角开始数第六块地板下，藏着可能用到的证件，然后是电视和墙壁之间的连线处，撬开可以找到零散的工具。他真的好像一只藏东西的仓鼠，大和一边数着步子一边作出比喻。落地的响声很实，不像先前那般仓促，这个人终于冷静下来了，大和感觉到心情随着接近的脚步渐渐紧张，移动的方向正要对上这边时忽地拐弯，咚咚咚上了楼。他正觉得奇怪，脑中便浮现出二楼床头柜上的相机，心中默默叹了一声，不愧是卡卡西前辈。

等把所有的东西都准备好后，计划里最后一步，那道声源无论如何都要走近他。大和努力张大眼睛，他的视线因失血变得模糊不清，只能粗略地感觉到有人影跪在身边，小心翼翼地捧起他的头。

卡卡西轻柔地托着大和的后脑，另一只手探到胸口的内衬里摸索。大和突然抓紧了他的手，手掌接触到滑溜溜液体，接着塞进来冰冷的硬物，卡卡西张开拳头，手心里躺着一把银色的小钥匙。

血沫黏连在嘴角，更多地则顺着脸颊溶解在湖泊里。卡卡西直勾勾盯着眼前苍白失血的面容，而大和也同样目不转睛地看进他黑洞一样深的眼睛，看得他口干舌燥，不自禁搂住后辈的脑袋，凶狠地吻了下去。

口腔内血气弥漫，交缠着无力的舌，深深地，细细地，舔舐干净唇齿间的铁锈味。那味道又咸又涩，且腥，让人性趣勃发。搜刮殆尽后再度咬上柔软的唇瓣，这一次他尝到了相当苦的滋味，正似人们口中的爱情……但那又怎样？那又怎么？卡卡西忘情地在其上缠绵缱绻。我终于吻了你的嘴，和呀。*

这个吻持续了好几分钟，在这期间大和的口鼻俱抹着血，不断有新鲜的液体从中涌出。他抓紧卡卡西的手舍不得放开，又不知从何攒起力量，把身上的人拉到面前，贴着脸艰难地开口，带着漏风般的哮鸣音。

消除痕迹的手法卡卡西肯定不会疏漏，可他还是忍不住提醒。

“出去后……把电击器扔掉……扔得远远的。”

他虚弱地抬起手，不断擦拭男人干涩的脸，结果把那里弄脏成一片红色。最后胳膊失力地掉在卡卡西手中，用尽全身力气轻轻挠弄，好像小猫用柔软的舌头舔着手心。

“不要难过呀……”

卡卡西听见他这样说。

手里的温度一点一点撤去，抓不住般被液体滑开。大和转动眼珠，艰难地调动眼角余光，紧紧盯着门口离去的身影，那道背影始终没有回头。

猫永远养不熟。

-

-

晚上八点十分，影岩地铁站东侧，电话亭。

衣冠楚楚的男人站在一隅亮光内，手指敲下一个个金属按键。他歪头夹着听筒等待忙音过去，一个男声接通了电话，圆滑中透着拒人门外的烦躁。

“这里是木叶工作室，请问找谁？”

“是我。”卡卡西垂着头，声音听起来有些闷闷的，“好久不见，Challoner。”

对面静默了几秒，随后爆发出激动的惊呼，“我的祖宗！！！你从哪里冒出来了！！！你知不知道失踪的这大半年来工作室快疯掉了，多大一个摊子撂在这里，全体人员跟丢了亲爹一样！！！”

卡卡西耐心地等对方吐完所有怨气，然后问：“我不在的这些天大家都还好吧？”

“怎么可能会好，那三个小祖宗倒有各自老师带，你这边完全崩了，一塌糊涂！都是靠我们团队在表面撑着……”

“是吗。多亏有你……”卡卡西捏紧手中的听筒，温和的语调中莫名刮来一阵寒意，“我的真实身份，还有白牙的事，都是你故意让官方泄露出去的吧。”

听到这句绵里藏针的话，对边沉默了几秒。Challoner的语气从激动变换成矜持，解释说：“这也是没有话题了，你又失踪太久了，没有热度等同于完蛋，这就是当今现状……你不能把自己当成卡卡西，你得为鹿惊考虑，得为第七班，为整个木叶考虑。”

“……”

听筒那边继续唠叨着开导的话，脑子里很晕，卡卡西闭上眼，打断了对方，“算了，烂摊子我来收拾。”

“你现在在哪，我派人去接？对了，这些天来你没什么事吧？”

卡卡西把额头抵上玻璃窗，缓缓开口：“没关系。我明天十点到工作室，组个发布会说明情况。”

“好，我等你。”

挂断后耳边重新回归于绝对的安静，白茫茫一片在眼前无限延展。卡卡西睁开眼，重新审视眼前这个陌生的世界，冷不丁注意到听筒把手上沾着一小点红，像是不小心溅上去的颜料。他尝试用指甲刮掉，却什么也没有摸到。

卡卡西对着灯光张开每一根手指，仔细搓去上面残留的红，那些痕迹在擦净后再度出现，一次又一次，反反复复。最后他放弃了，大半个体重靠在玻璃窗上。

这只手，曾染上他最亲近的两个人的鲜血。

卡卡西凝视道道纵横的掌纹，然后放任身体滑落。他坐到地上，把脸深深地埋进了手心。

TBC.

\----------------------  
*改自《莎乐美》


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

“著名歌手，音乐人，【第七班】队长畑鹿惊失踪半年后重归乐坛，于今天早上九点举办记者招待会。畑鹿惊针对失联期间的种种猜测做出回应，并对白牙的相关言论进行了彻底澄清。为了……”

Challoner关掉网页，脸上浮现出激动的神色。稿子是他替鹿惊写的，在幕后还是没少捏汗，尤其当记者问起白牙的事情时。Challoner深知手上这位艺人外柔内刚，属于最难搞的祖宗类型。他回想起失踪案半年后的重逢，工作室内气温宜人，可当鹿惊走进房间，气氛似乎一下子凉飕飕降了十度。可今天畑鹿惊的表现却出乎他的意料，面对记者的刻意刁难，青年一举一动得体大方，问到敏感问题也能神色如常地圆过去。说实话，白牙的事过去了那么多年，能造成多大影响？再说就算白牙不是被陷害，区区抄袭又是多大点事嘛。Challoner不去理会招待会后网上的群魔乱舞，以他的手段，有自信让鹿惊半年内重回顶峰。他大力拍了拍青年人的背，夸赞道：

“这次表现不错，后面的事我来搞定。”

“都是靠查叔的打点，您费心了。”畑鹿惊展开一抹自谦的笑，继续整理手上的文件。除了这次回归，鹿惊还对原组合【暗部】表现出兴趣。或许出自前任队长的责任心，他委托Challoner联系暗部那边的人物。Challoner上下打量畑鹿惊，觉得这孩子真是圆润了，成熟了，士别多日，当刮目相看了。他为艺人操心多少年，这时才觉得物有所值，这个经济人没白当。Challoner听鹿惊说着和暗部合作的想法，语气中流露出欣赏的意思：“你变了好多呢，不管是对事对人都不一样……原来对大和，你不是喜欢叫天藏的嘛。”

“呃……是这样。”听到名字后畑鹿惊垂下眼。Challoner继续说：“可惜他离开暗部了，否则突然听到你变称呼，不知道会露出什么表情。现在年轻人，一个两个的都想着撂摊子跑路……”

“大和吗？他大概也和我一样，去哪里禅修了吧。离队确实带来了很多麻烦。”鹿惊这么说着，男人忽然搂住他的肩膀，很亲昵的样子。

“哎，回来就好。你这次回归大家都很高兴，有空让队里开个庆祝party？”

“不了。”鹿惊摇摇头，推脱说：“新房那边还有点事。下回一定亲自到查叔家拜访。”

知道他落下了半年的事情要处理，Challoner便没有强留，只让他把基本工作理完。到了家，卡卡西把车停在院内，提溜着顺路买的双皮奶，空着的手旋开大门。回归之后他出钱买下了老宅，如今宅院被人清洁一空，角落的藤重新绿了起来，那种给点水分就能活的超贱植物。

门在背后反关，室内光线很暗，由于家具稀少而显得有些冷清。

他坐进椅子，右手拉开手边上锁的抽屉，取出里面的读卡器。卡卡西熟练地点开视频文件夹，耳机包住双耳，声音严密灌进，似乎直接贴在鼓膜上震颤。

相机存储卡里的视频一直没有删，留存着时不时翻阅出来，吸食毒品般从中汲取快慰。近了，近了，隐晦的喘息声撩拨起身体内每根神经，克制中透露出不易察觉的情愫。卡卡西拖动进度条到相应位置，另一只手握住自己欲望上下撸动。他对画面正中的主人公毫无兴趣，仰起脸，目不转睛地盯着那道棕发身影。跟随男人动作的频率，灵巧的手指侍弄性器，一同紧密地喘息。

小后辈在性事中很少说话，可每一次出声都仿佛要按软他的浑身脊骨。不正常的红晕在两颊边晕开，脸上光影闪烁，卡卡西自动过滤白毛拔高的叫床声，眼睛死死盯着屏幕里棕发青年流汗的脸，情不自禁夹紧了腿根，小幅磨擦勃发的性器。他看见青年的嘴唇蠕动着，大概是唤他的名字，因杂音的覆盖而模糊不清。于是卡卡西把音量调高到足以损伤耳膜的程度，全心全意沉浸在男人的低声呢喃中。手上动作越来越快，喉咙里止不住地低吼，一遍又一遍。

吼叫里全是那个人的姓名。

最后镜头终于对焦到男人的脸，棕发青年柔声安慰怀里兴奋到啜泣的人，而后他抬起头，望向正前方，正好对上电脑前卡卡西的目光，却好像什么也没有看见。

卡卡西感觉体内猛地蹿过电流，在青年严厉的审视下无处逃遁。他仰起头，身体细细颤抖，成万上亿的精子喷洒在手心，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的麝味。

那一瞬间卡卡西才真正明白，为何他无法正视这个男人。

大和看向他的眼神一片清明，里面不掺情欲，只有深切入骨的悲哀。

他抽出纸巾，低头擦拭腿间的粘腻，耳边仍回荡着情色的呻吟。这时卡卡西感觉到鼻腔内突然涌起的潮汛，他反射性抬手挡在鼻下，手背上湿湿凉凉，拿到屏幕光前一照，是血。

他捂住鼻子，心想，也该去医院看看了。

-

-

今天不宜出行。

猫咪自顾自趴在轮胎前舔着爪子，丝毫没有意识到几秒前差点发生的碾压事故。卡卡西下车，弯腰哄着霸占停车位不走的猫。他对猫主子毫无办法，这样下去真的就动手了。犹豫不决之时，躺在车前的畜生忽然伶俐地蹿起身，喵的钻进来人的臂膀中。野原医生搂着小动物慢慢顺毛，见到卡卡西不由微微侧头，“怎么，怕它挠人吗。”

“嘛，好感度一般。”总不好说自己是招挠体质。女子的眼神耐心而知性，反倒让他有些不好意思，卡卡西抓了抓后脑头毛，“总觉得……猫这种动物，猜不透它的想法。”

琳微微一笑：“之前以为K君会是喜欢猫的类型……不过，还是很像呢。”

卡卡西正奇怪这种自来熟的气氛从何而来，他看向女子怀里的猫咪，都是猫瞳怎么能这么不可爱，便解释说：“嗯，太神秘了，也不亲人。”

“是吗。”

野原琳挠了挠猫咪的下巴，刚刚还趾高气昂的主子一下变得软绵绵的。

“我倒觉得猫啊，是很笨的动物。”

她沉默了一会，才继续往下说。

“因为它们太笨了，所以没有办法安放自己的深情。”

卡卡西心中一动，这时医生挪出了位置，示意他继续停车。

有些人就是有这样独特的魅力，叫人心甘情愿地想送出去点什么。他从花束里抽出一枝送给对方，琳接过花，很好看地笑了笑。

他捧着缺数的花上到八楼。住院部墙壁被装饰成安定的浅蓝色，过道内分外安静。卡卡西沿洁净的走廊不慌不忙地踱步，照例默默思索着。脚步声停滞在十床病房，拐个弯进了室内。他按下门口的开关，并不担心灯光会打扰到床上的病人。

床头花瓶里枯萎的植物被取下，换成新买的百合。男人取下挂在床头的检查报告细细翻看，坐到床边的小椅子上。这么安静地过了一会儿，病人忽然发出一声低吟，他连忙起身查看情况。病人尚未恢复意识，细细的眉皱在一起，他多想伸手把那眉心给熨平了。

卡卡西轻声说：“大和，我来了。”

从急救室出来，处理七班事务，搬进新家到熬过招待会，这几天里没有好好休息过。直到坐在大和身边，卡卡西才感觉自己卸下了所有疲惫，再一次认真考虑他们的未来。他闭上眼，上身靠在了椅背。

他从手掌里抬起头。

在电话亭灯光的边缘处，卡卡西看见玻璃窗外站着一个小男孩，男孩正朝他挥手。他从地上站起身，走出亭子。银发男孩隔了大概一臂远的距离，举起大和的手机，上面显示着琳发来的消息：伤者已脱离危险，一切平安，勿过分担心。

卡卡西接过手机，他弯起眼，试图把手放在男孩的头顶上，对方却迅速跳开了，像炸毛白猫一样警惕地朝他龇牙。于是还没有形成弧度的笑逗留在嘴角，落空的手自然地揉揉后脑勺，左手则插在裤袋里。

你不该这么做的！

你怎么能这么做！

质问声正面袭来，那双无波的黑瞳里终于露出了孩子式的惊慌无措。银发男孩小脸涨的扭曲，捏紧拳头，正对他晃了三晃，好像要冲他挥过来。卡卡西发现自己真心讨厌这个自以为是的小鬼，也知道男孩同样看不起他。

一大一小两张相似的面孔对峙着，最终男孩还是放下了手，黑幽幽的眼睛带着质问和失望，最后扫了他一眼，而作案人双手插兜，无动于衷地站在原地。

他们分道扬镳。男孩头也不回的走远，窄窄的背影在路灯下一会白，一会黑，完全地融入夜色之中，卡卡西从此再也没见过他。

Challoner虽然薄情寡义，只要有利可图仍然是一员不可多得的好帮手，自己想要在乐坛扎稳脚跟还得继续靠Challoner的帮忙。七班的其它三名成员都很争气，恢复实力并不算难事。倒是暗部本来势头正好，如今接二连三的出岔子，卡卡西思索再三，希望分出一部分精力照看暗部，剩下就是等待对面的回复了。再最后，关于白牙和暗部第二任队长的事，也必须处理得干净利落。

所面对未知的不比六年前来的少，虽无十足把握，卡卡西仍一边算计着一边放手去做。他的手指轻柔擦去青年额边的汗水，而心念之人如今就在身边，哪儿也去不了。

他做到了，他安排好了一切计划。没有人会再离开。

卡卡西默默考虑着，翻过手中的纸张。

他再也不会失去什么了。

失格

完

\-----------------------------  
还是喜欢温暖的东西，不写这么OOC和病态的文了。 最后，对大和真的非常内疚，我对不起他。


End file.
